Daughter: Lost and Found
by Fantasyfictionwriter
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs thought he had lost everything when his wife and daughter died 15 years ago. Since then he had moved on is now a proud father and husband. Enter Agent Hanna Knight, a transfer from MI5 London, with a big secret. But can she bring herself to tell Gibbs the truth, and will she do in time. My first Kelly Gibbs story, contains Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby, Kelly/Jimmy.
1. Prologue

**Hi, so I have been working on this story for a little over a year now, and I am so please to be able post it. This is the secret story I promised you guys, a little while back. So a little background, this story came to me while I was watching the Season 5 episode 'Requiem'. There are some great stories on this site about Kelly Gibbs, and how she could be possibly be still alive, and trying to find her dad, and this was my take on what could have happened. Ironically since I started working on this story, I have come up with another idea for a Kelly Gibbs still alive story, but that is a darker tale, which I need to do a bit of research on, but I have an outline, which will be based on another episode of our favourite TV show, this time 'Mind Games' from Season 3. So without further ado, I present to you my take on Kelly Gibbs. Enjoy xx**

Prologue

Agent Hanna Knight sat on the docks breathing heavy trying to catch her breath. The water was freezing and the warm air of July seemed to not help a tiny bit in warming her up. Next to her lay the body of Maddie Tyler. Like Hanna she was frozen cold, her hair was stuck to her face, her skin was a deathly white colour but unlike Hanna her eyes were closed and her chest not moving.

The water seemed calm and still, almost as if the events of a few minutes ago, hadn't existed. Hanna began quickly giving compressions to Maddie's cold body, trying desperately to take her mind off the scene she knew was unfolding under the water. She could see the scene still playing in her head, like a film reel on repeat refusing to let her forget the images. She knew above her on the concrete ground lay the bodies of two men, kidnappers, whom she knew she and Tony had shot dead. Tony one; her the other. Then throwing their guns aside, the pair had dived into the water, after the grey car which had entered only moments before. Its occupants? Two people both of whom were very close to Hanna's heart, although only one knew that.

She had seen what was happening just a fraction before Tony, and had taken off at the fastest pace she had ever ran in her life. Nothing else seemed to matter as her gun was pulled from its holster and fired before she could even blink. Hanna's heart was racing, almost as if she was running a marathon. Unable to hold her breath for as long as Tony could, the trio had freed the young girl, and pushed her out the car in the water, before Tony and Hanna had to rise to the surface with her to catch their breath. Tony had given her a bunk up to the docks and together they hauled the girl's frozen body onto the dock. Just as she readied herself to dive once again, Tony stopped her and told to look after Maddie while he went back under the water. To cold to argue and knowing that Maddie needed her help more, Hanna had stayed on the dock.

"Come on damn it breathe!" She shouted. Her eyes were brimming with tears, although they could have been mistaken from the water dripping from her auburn hair, cut just above her shoulders. Suddenly Maddie began to cough, and quickly Hanna turned her on her side and hit on the back as hard as she could, trying to get her to cough up as much of the water as she could. Maddie continued coughing as Hanna heard Tony breaking the barrier of water behind her. She turned and saw him swimming towards the docks with the body of their fearless team leader in his arms. Hanna quickly pulled him up, before extending a hand to Tony who pulled himself back up onto the docks. He immediately began compressions on Gibbs, as Maddie burst into tears and held onto Hanna tightly.

"Please let him be ok." She sobbed while taking deep breaths. Hanna held her close, her eyes still tearful.

"Come on boss." Tony cried out, still pushing on his chest. "Don't make me have to kiss you." A passer by came running up the end of the docks.

"Do you guys need any help?"

"Call 911. Get an ambulance and NCIS." Tony yelled to him. The guy pulled his cell from his pocket and dialled.

The ambulances soon arrived and Gibbs was carted into the back of one of them, Maddie pulled in the direction of the other.

"Are you coming with him?" One of the men asked Tony and Hanna, who were wrapped in blankets.

"I will." Hanna said before the words had even finished coming out of the man's mouth. She jumped in the back of the ambulance and the doors were immediately shut. The vehicle was soon on the move and Hanna's hand wrapped around Gibbs's.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered. "This isn't how I imagined this would turn out. I should have said something sooner. I can't lose you, not now." The man in the back of the ambulance lifted his head.

"You seem close." He said. Hanna didn't even lift her head.  
"You've got no idea."

The pair soon made it to hospital, where Gibbs was immediately wheeled off, and Hanna was held back.

"Let me go I need to help him!" The doctor held her tight.

"To help him now, we need to know how long he was under the water."

"What?" Hanna asked her eyes still following the path Gibbs's body had been taken.

"How long was he trapped under the water?" The doctor said looking directly into Hanna's eyes.

"2 maybe 3 minutes tops." She said the panic in her voice was obvious. "His legs were stuck under the steering column. Just please tell me he will be ok?" The doctor simply patted her arm, and rushed off after Gibbs.

About 20 minutes after she arrived Jimmy Palmer rushed into the waiting room. He spotted Hanna and rushed to her side, grabbing her and holding her close. Hanna wrapped her arms around Jimmy. The pair had been in a secret relationship for a couple of months, he was the only one besides Maddie, who knew Hanna's secret.

"He'll be ok love, I promise." Hanna kept her hold on Jimmy and tightened.

"Where's Maddie?" Hanna asked.

"In a room down the hall. They're checking her over."

"I need to see her."

"I know." Jimmy said, gently tugging at her arm.

Hanna had a secret. A secret she couldn't tell, at least not until he remembered her. She wanted to so badly. She wanted to be held in the arms of the man she loved and adored, for him to look at her and smile. For him to know exactly who she was, and to accept her even though it had been nearly 15 years since they had seen each other.

You see Hanna Knight didn't really exist. She was an identity created when she was needed to help a young 8 year old girl escape the men who had killed her mother. Because you see Hanna Knight, was actually the one and only daughter of Shannon and Leroy Jethro Gibbs, her real name was Kelly.

Kelly Ann Gibbs.

 **So this is just the prologue, I will hopefully be posting a new chapter every 1-2 weeks, depending on life, and work, and other things. I have all this story written out already, so it's just a matter of correcting my grammar and spelling before I can post. But anyway hope you enjoyed my beginning, let me know what you think, and I'll be posting again soon.**

 **Please read and review as always, I love hearing from you.**

 **Beth xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. So the two week deadline for my next posting is almost up, and after correcting any mistakes that hadn't been corrected, I am now able to post chapter 1. Enjoy xx**

Chapter 1

6 Months Earlier

It was a cold and wet Monday morning in January when all the trouble started. Gibbs had popped out for coffee leaving Tony DiNozzo sitting in the Bull-Pen with one of his best friends (although he would never admit it) Tim McGee, and his wife of 5 and a half years Ziva David-DiNozzo. The team was currently investigating a case where a blind photographer had taken a photograph of a dead petty officer. Since the body was still in autopsy with Ducky and Jimmy, and Abby had yet to have any hits on any of her tests; the team was stuck with the usual boring jobs, like tracking the victim's bank records and phone records, and checking over their current witness statements. Tony was wishing something exciting would happen, when the doors to the elevator opened with a 'Ping!' They opened to reveal the Director's assistant Cynthia leading a young woman into the Bull-Pen.

The woman seemed nervous as she turned her head to look around the room, her eyes finally fixating on one person before she moved onto the next. She soon clocked eyes with Tony. For a moment he was taken aback with just how pale her blue eyes were, but he soon recovered himself and gave her a reassuring smile as she and Cynthia walked past.

About 4 hours and a half hours later the team was all sitting in the Bull-Pen after having checked the victim's apartment, who was now known to be Petty Officer Peter Lynn, spoken to his Commanding Officer Doug Jakobsen, received results from both Abby and the autopsy, and re-interviewed the photographer and his assistant, which had provided another clue in their search; a car.

"Accessing the Virginia DMV." Ziva said tapping away at her keyboard, as Gibbs hovered over her shoulder.

"We only have a partial plate, but we can narrow it down by make and model." Tony added from his desk.

"Really?!" Ziva spoke, her sarcasm obvious to all.

"Sarcasm is not sexy Ziva." Tony flirted. Gibbs threw him a glare, Tony gulped.

"Narrowing the list by make and model." Ziva said with a smile.

"Got it." Tony exclaimed as the computer threw up their match. He read aloud the license plate and owner's details, as Gibbs turned to the big screen.

"Record?" He questioned. Tony tapped away before announcing the guy was "squeaky clean", before noticing that both he and the victim had worked together.

"McGee call this guy and get him in here now." Gibbs said without lifting his head from the screen. Tim punched some numbers into his phone.

"Hi this is Agent Tim McGee from NCIS, can I please speak to David Wong? ...Oh I see, thank you." Tim hung up with a confused look on his face.

"Boss they say he went out for lunch 4 hours ago and hasn't come back." The team looked at one another.

Just then they heard a cough and looked round to see the Director standing by Tony's desk. Next to her was the woman Tony had seen earlier. Gibbs smiled.

"What can we do for you Director?" Jenny smiled back.

"Everyone I wanted to introduce Agent Hanna Knight. She's the agent I told you would be joining your team." Due to their high success rate Jenny had decided to place the newest recruit to the agency within the team. Hanna was a transfer agent and Jenny could think of no other team where the young woman would flourish in her new job.

"I know it is a little late to get much more work done, our conversation and getting Hanna's ID and gun sorted took longer than I expected. Maybe you can fill her in on the case so far, and she can start a fresh tomorrow?" Jenny said with her familiar gaze that simply meant 'don't argue back Jethro'.

"Hanna allow me to introduce everyone." Jenny said turning back to the young woman. Hanna's auburn hair fell to her shoulders and her blue eyes gazed out over the team. She seemed nervous but excited at the same time.

"This is Tony DiNozzo." Tony smiled at Hanna again.

"Hi."

"Timothy McGee." Tim raised a hand.

"Call me Tim."

"Ziva David-DiNozzo."

"Shalom." The Israeli greeted her.

"And this is Jethro Gibbs, your team leader. He may seem a little gruff at first, but deep down he's a little pussy cat, aren't you?" Gibbs grunted and rolled his eyes. The woman seemed to hold her breath as clocked eyes with Gibbs. There was a moment's pause before he spoke.

"Your desk is the one next to McGee's."

The look of disappointment was evident on Hanna's face for only a second before her well-constructed mask was back, and she gave a smile. She took her seat next to McGee.

"Hanna if you have any problems or questions, don't hesitate to ask." Jenny added.

"Thank you Director, that's very kind." The team was shocked when they heard the clear British accent coming from Hanna. They knew she was coming to NCIS from another agency, but they hadn't expected that agency to be a British one.

"So you're British." Tony began.

"Oh no." Ziva mumbled, knowing exactly where her husband was going with his line of questioning.

"Favourite Bond?" The other's groaned. Hanna simply smiled.

"Well to begin with I would like to point out that if I tried to pull any of the stunts that Mr Bond does, I would have been out of MI5 before I had even got my foot through the door." Tim and Ziva stifled a laugh, as Gibbs and Jenny smiled at the newest recruit's boldness. "But being a fan of the films and books, I would have to say either Sean Connery or Roger Moore, but I wouldn't mind being partnered with any of them." She said with a smirk. Tony smiled.

"She's a keeper Boss." During her speech Ziva had been listening intently to the woman's voice.

"Is there another accent in your voice? I can hear more than a British accent." Her Mossad training kicking in.

"Yes American. I was born in America and lived here for a while with my family before moving to England. However this is the first time I have been state side in a very long time." Hanna admitted.

"Where in America did you live?" Tim piped in.

Hanna was just about to respond when the elevator doors 'pinged' again and out stepped a woman wearing a lab coat and her black hair was pulled into two tight pigtails. She hurried over to the team before stopping dead in her tracks when she spotted Hanna.

"Is that her?" She asked no one in particular. "I heard our newest team member was here." Her smile grew wider as she walked towards Hanna. Hanna stood to greet the clearly energetic scientist.

"Hi I'm Abby, Forensic Scientist extraordinaire." She said.

"Hanna Knight, nice to meet you."

"Is it true you worked for MI5?" Abby asked in a hushed tone. Hanna nodded before adding,

"But if I told you any more than that I would have to kill you." Abby squealed and hugged her tight.

"Oh yeah Boss, we have to keep this one." Tony exclaimed.

It took a further hour to get Hanna extracted from Abby and to then fill her in on the case, during which she was introduced to the remaining two members of the team, Ducky and Jimmy. Around 6:45 Tim stepped out of the office, saying he had some people to collect. When he returned Ducky and Jimmy had come up from autopsy, the latter of the two was currently engaged in a conversation with Hanna, Abby had locked up her lab for the night and was perched on the end of Tim's desk, and Jenny had come down from her office and was chatting to Ziva. By this point Hanna had been informed of the team's relationships with each other, and how Tony and Ziva were married as well as Tim and Abby, and Gibbs and Jenny, and how they all saw Gibbs and Jenny as their second parents, a feat Hanna easily saw in the way they interacted with each other. Just as the clock ticked over, the elevator doors 'pinged' once again and Tim stepped out with 6 children around him; 4 boys and 2 girls.

"Ima! Papa!" Came two of the cries of twin boys. Both had Tony's brown hair and build, yet their eye shades and facial construction screamed Ziva. They picked up a boy each and hugged them. Tim was holding hands with another boy who was the exact 'mini-me' of him, and behind him was a young girl with jet black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, and was wearing a smaller version of Abby's dog collar around her neck.

However the two Hanna couldn't stop staring at were the other boy and girl. The older boy had short blondie brown which he had inherited from his father, before his father's hair went grey, and a pair of sparkling green eyes which were from his mother. The little girl however had Jenny's reddish auburn hair and Gibbs's bright blue eyes. Hanna felt her breath stop.

"Daddy!" Came the girls cry. Hanna watched as Gibbs bent down and picked up the girl as she ran into his arms, smiling as he did.

"Hey Chloe, how's my favourite girl?"

Hanna felt her eyes welling up at Gibbs's comment, but she willed the tears back, refusing the let them fall. Having to explain why she was crying on her first day wasn't on her to-do list.

"Who's that mum?" The girl's brother asked. Jenny bent down to her son's level.

"That TJ, is Hanna. She's going to be part of daddy's team from now on." Jenny smiled at Hanna.

"Hanna, meet Thomas Jethro, also known as TJ, and Chloe Gibbs." She beckoned to her children as she spoke. "Elijah and Isaiah David-DiNozzo." She pointed to the twins. "And Jodie and Connor McGee." She point to the last of the six children.

"Kids, this is Hanna Knight, she's come to work with your parents." The children all chorused a 'Hello', as Hanna smiled at them. She knew that she desperately needed to get out of the Bull-Pen quickly before she did start crying.

"Daddy?" Chloe spoke. "She looks like me." She pointed at Hanna. Hanna held her breath, could this be her moment? Chloe did look like Hanna. Although Chloe's hair was darker, a trait of Jenny's, and her eyes were slightly bluer, there was a resemblance between the two females. Hanna held her breath.

"Yes sweetie of course." Gibbs shrugged it off. Hanna knew she had to get out of there. Now.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you all, but I need to get home. My parents said they would call me tonight so I need to be in for that." Hanna smiled and hurried to the elevator.

"Isn't England like 5 hours ahead of us?" Tony asked as the elevator shut and Hanna disappeared from view.

Once Hanna had arrived home she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She hadn't expected her father to recognise her instantly, it had after all been 15 years since they had seen each other, and she had been 8 at the time, but everything that had happened in the Bull-Pen only reinforced to her just how long she had been away. She slipped into her bedroom and picked up the picture frame she kept on her bedside table. It was the only image of her old life she had managed to save. She had slipped it into her ballet bag on that faithful day in February when her life changed. She didn't know why she'd done it, but considering that bag was all she had of her old life, she was incredibly grateful she had done. Stroking the image as she often did Hanna let out a deep sigh.

"Why mum, why is nothing ever simple?" Hanna collapsed onto the bed. "I just wanted him to notice me. Just something in his head to click, and to let me know everything was going to be ok." She had by now released her tears and they were streaming down her face, ruining her make up. "And then there's his relationship with Jenny. I didn't want him to be alone still, I had wished he had moved on, re-married, found someone who made him happy, and wasn't just moping around living from day to day stuck in the past. But little Chloe…" She sniffed. "She reminded me of me. Of everything I lost, of everything I could have had. Her and TJ. That could have been me that could have been us, I could have had a brother, and I could have had a sister. He called her his favourite girl mum." She sobbed. "Then Chloe said we looked alike and he brushed it off like it didn't matter. That broke me mum, I had to get out of there." Hanna turned her watery gaze to the picture of Gibbs in the photo. A tear dripped from her chin on the picture, rolled down the glass and off the frame onto her bed.

She placed the photograph back onto her bedside table, and quickly changed into her pyjamas, deciding to shower in the morning. As she changed her fingers caught some of the scars littering her arms. They must have been from the crash and her subsequent escape from the car, the doctors had told her. Truth was Hanna had no recollection of the crash which killed her mother. She remembered snippets of the day such as getting ready for her ballet lesson, and setting out on the journey, but then her mind drew a blank, and she knew nothing else till she awoke in hospital about a week after the crash. 'Thank God for small mercies' she thought, as she tugged down the long sleeves of her pyjama top; she never wore short sleeves, not since the accident. She knew the scars were there from about her elbows upward but just knowing that they were there was enough, she didn't want to see them every day or for others to see them, meaning she needed to explain where they came from. Her cover was that she had been a car accident when she was a child, but it still drew back bad feelings whenever she spoke about them. Having them hidden simply helped. She snuggled down in the bed pulling the covers over her petite body and reaching out to kiss the occupants of her photo as she did every night.

"Love you mum, love you dad." Closing her eyes, Hanna was soon fast asleep with good memories of her childhood filling her sub consciousness.

 **Ta-da. This is so far my favourite chapter that I have written of any of my stories so far. I love the character of Kelly Gibbs, and I really hope that one day NCIS will bring Kelly back with some sort of story about how she survived, maybe a certain red head too? Hint hint. Until then however I will simply have to do with my own imagination.**

 **So please read and review per the norm, and I will post again within the next 2 weeks.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Beth xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, so the 2 week deadline is up, and here is chapter 2. We will be progressing onto the main bulk of the story within the next chapter, which I hopefully will post just before Christmas. But until then please enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

48 hours before the accident

Hanna awoke to the dawn. The sunlight slowly seeped into Hanna's room through a gap in her curtains. She heard a muffled snore from the body next to her. Turning her head she smiled at the sleeping form of Jimmy Palmer. Last night was the first time Jimmy had stayed over since they had started dating. Hanna closed her eyes after gazing at her alarm clock, they both still had about half an hour before they had to get up and get ready for work. As she closed her eyes her mind began to play hers and Jimmy's first date over. She smiled and snuggled into Jimmy's semi-conscious body, which pulled her closer.

 _*Flashback*_

 _It was the end of Hanna's third week with Team Gibbs. Her relationship with Gibbs was still rocky, and the man had still to recognise her as his daughter. On her first 'outing' from NCIS, he had confiscated her weapons leaving her with only a knife for protection. Ziva had explained that Gibbs had done the same thing with her when she started. Friday afternoon drew to a close and the team slowly began to disappear for the weekend. Jenny had informed Hanna the day she started, that the team always met for Sunday lunch at the Gibbs's family home, to which Hanna was invited. When Jenny told her the address, her heart skipped a beat, her old childhood home. Quickly she agreed._

 _After Tony and Ziva said their 'Goodbyes', Abby came up from her lab and left with Tim. Jenny was wrapping up a case in M-TAC, so Gibbs informed Hanna she could go home and he would see her on Sunday. Hanna switched off her computer and grabbed her worn backpack. Saying goodnight she headed to the elevator, and pressed the button for the car par. On her way down she bumped into Jimmy. Out of all the team members Jimmy was the one Hanna seemed to get on with the best._

" _Hi."_

" _Hi, going home?" Hanna asked. Jimmy nodded. For a moment there was an awkward silence between the pair._

" _Hey Hanna?" Jimmy began._

" _Yeah?"_

" _Do you fancy a drink?"_

 _And so half an hour later the pair found themselves in a small bar a short drive away from NCIS HQ._

" _So what's it like being back in America?" Jimmy asked over drinks._

" _To be honest it's pretty much the same as I remember. But you need to take into consideration I was 8 when I left." Hanna laughed. Jimmy smiled, he loved Hanna's laugh, it was the kind of infectious laugh that you couldn't help but smile at._

" _So where are you originally from?" Jimmy asked her._

" _I was born in a hospital in Washington DC." Hanna said, "What about you?"_

" _Colorado." Jimmy said._

" _Wow you're a long way from home." Hanna said to him._

" _What about you being so far away from home." Jimmy retorted._

" _I am home." Hanna simply stated. Jimmy looked confused. Hanna took a long sip of her drink._

" _Yes I've lived in England for a long time, but America is and always will be home."_

 _Hanna and Jimmy spent the next few hours talking about mindless details over drinks while customers came and went all around them. They were soon rudely interrupted by a noise from Hanna's stomach. She blushed the same colour as her hair, Jimmy simply laughed._

" _Sorry I skipped lunch." She said. Jimmy looked at his watch. It was nearly 9:30._

" _Well it's getting late. I know it's probably not what you had in mind, but if you want to I was going to order a pizza tonight, if you want to join me?" Jimmy stuttered his way through the invitation and Hanna couldn't help but smile; he looked so cute when he was nervous. Hanna had to admit to herself she had noticed Jimmy when she first started at NCIS, simply because she thought the nervous ME's assistant was rather cute._

" _Well my night was simply a microwavable meal in front of some crappy TV. I would love some company Jimmy." He smiled._

 _That evening found Hanna and Jimmy curled up on the young man's couch, the remains of a pizza left on the table in front of them, and 'Lady and the Tramp' playing on the TV, after the pair had discovered they shared a love of classic Disney films._

" _You do realise that if Tony finds out we are Disney fans, we will never hear the end of it." Jimmy joked. Hanna's head was resting on his chest and he had an arm wrapped around her back essentially keeping her to his body._

" _It's ok. I won't say a word." She snuggled closer into him, her feet resting on the other end of the couch so she was lying on the sofa._

 _They were silent while the rest of the film played out, and when it finished neither moved._

" _Hey Hanna?" Jimmy said finally breaking the comfortable silence._

" _Mm hmm."_

" _Would you erm…you know…like to erm… what I mean is…" Jimmy stuttered. Hanna turned her head so she now had it resting in Jimmy's lap. He had one hand resting on her hair which had fanned out slightly onto his leg, the other resting on the back of the couch._

" _Would I like to what Jimmy?" The nervous man swallowed a large lump in his throat._

" _A date." He finally let slip out. Hanna smiled and closed her eyes saying nothing. Jimmy didn't move._

" _You mean this doesn't count?" She spoke. She felt the man loosen at her comment, and finally began to relax._

" _I like sea food." She chucked in._

 _*End Flashback*_

A week later Jimmy had taken Hanna to a gorgeous little fish restaurant on the outskirts of town. The whole evening had been magical from start to finish. The pair thoroughly enjoyed each other's company, and the evening had concluded with a moonlit stroll along a man-made lake at the back of the restaurant, where they shared their first kiss. Hanna still felt the thrill now. Jimmy had leaned into her and their lips had met in a fusion of emotion. She had felt the butterflies and seen the fireworks.

Hanna re-awoke with a smile on her lips, and to her alarm clocks beeping. She turned and opened her eyes, only to see Jimmy's pale green ones gazing back.

"Hello."  
"Morning."

"Sleep ok?" Jimmy asked.

"Best sleep I've had in a long time." Hanna admitted. "We should probably get up though."

"Yeah, you're right." Jimmy reached out for his glasses, Hanna smiled.

"You shower I'll put the kettle one." She said slipping out of bed and reached out for her dressing gown. She smiled as Jimmy climbed out of her bed not wearing a shirt.

"Very nice." Hanna said, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend's abs. Jimmy smiled and gaze Hanna a quick kiss before heading into the shower. Hanna slipped to her kitchen and switched on her kettle. Suddenly her phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, her heart skipped a beat when she saw that it was Gibbs on the other end.

"Boss... On it boss… tell the others I'll get the coffee and meet you at HQ." She hung up.

"Jimmy hurry up, Gibbs has called us in early, he's got a lead on the Johnson case." She grabbed her travel mug from the cupboard and a spare one for Jimmy and filled them with tea. She could feel it in her gut, this was going to be a long day.

 **Ok so that is the end of this chapter. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed my story so far, your comments are all welcome and will be taken on board. I have already written all of this story, so I may tweak some of it before I post depending on how people react to the chapters. Until then, please read and review as per normal, and if I don't post again before Christmas, I hope you all have a good one and I'll hopefully still have you as a reader in the new year.**

 **Beth xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I'm slightly over the 2 week deadline this time, but with Christmas last week I am running behind schedule. So here we are this chapter is based on the episode with Maddie Tyler. Enjoy xx**

Chapter 3

24 hours before the accident

Team Gibbs minus Hanna, were sitting in the Bull-Pen finishing the paperwork from the Johnson case they had finished the day before. Hanna was running late as she was finishing up a doctor's appointment, after being hit in the stomach by Petty Officer Johnson's killer the day before. Abby was following Gibbs into the Bull-Pen determined to get a photo of him for her phone.

"Sure, when and where?" Gibbs relented.

"Here and now." Abby said holding up her phone as Gibbs turned and smiled.

"Boss." McGee said, causing Gibbs to turn at the exact second Abby took her photo. She frowned.

"There is a young woman here to see you, I sent her up to the lounge."

"Name?"  
"Maddie Tyler."

"About?"  
"22, 23." Gibbs gave Tim the look. "Sorry, erm personal wouldn't say." Gibbs began to walk off. Her name rang a bell in his head but couldn't remember where he knew it from.

"Gibbs!" Abby called after him. He turned and flashed her a smile before walking off.

Gibbs entered the lounge, coffee cup still in his hand, to see a young woman with curly blonde hair sitting at a table playing with her phone. She lifted her head as she heard Gibbs approach her and smiled.

"Oh hi." She rose to greet him.

"Special Agent Gibbs." He said recognising the woman in front of him, but still unsure from where.

"I know." She said still smiling. "I mean, I remember. But you don't." She added after a moment's pause. "I'm Maddie, Maddie Tyler. It has been a long time." The pair shook hands. "I used to come over to your house." She continued. "I was Kelly's best friend." She added sadly. "At least I like to think she thought so too."

"You lived on base?" Gibbs asked.

"Marine brat, my dad was an officer."

"I remember." Gibbs smiled taking a seat. "Good man."

"He retired, moved back to Oakland. Died a couple of years ago." For a moment there was silence.

"I'm finishing my degree at Georgetown." Maddie informed Gibbs. "Science, I guess you're wondering why I'm here." She looked down at the table. "This is gonna sound so stupid, I can't believe I'm… I need some help. And you're the only person who…" She trailed off.

"Problems?" Gibbs asked.

"Guy problems." Maddie admitted, before adding. "Crazy guy problems." She began to explain.

"I went on a couple of dates with him about 18 months ago, he's a marine. Went to Iraq just got back a week ago, he came to see me, you know wanted to get things started again, but I mean there was nothing to start cause nothing had ever got started. I tried to explain that but erm, he kept insisting. He was desperate to move in with me, and erm when I said no…" She trailed off again. "It wasn't what he wanted to hear."  
"He's stalking you?" Gibbs asked, Maddie nodded.

"Did you report him to the police?"

"They said that there's nothing they can do, it's only been a week."

"He threaten you?" Gibbs asked, his care for his dead daughters best friend becoming clear in his voice. Maddie stayed silent but lifted her long sleeves to reveal a nasty shaped bruise on her arm from being restrained.

"I don't think he meant to." Maddie tried to defend him. "He just grabbed me. He's really freaking me out."

Gibbs could tell Maddie was scared of this marine. His heart leapt to the defence of the young woman he had known since she was a child.

"What's this marine's name?"  
"Rudy Hass."

"Where will I find him?"  
"Outside my house." Maddie said.

Abby was still in the Bull-Pen taking photos of the rest of the team when Gibbs and Maddie cam walking past.

"Boss!" McGee alerted the team, as Abby took his picture.

"Oh I didn't know you were… Sorry Gibbs." The elevator doors pinged open as Gibbs and Maddie reached them, the opened to reveal Jenny.

"Agent Gibbs, we need to talk about the latest East African threat assessments." Jenny looked at Maddie then back to Gibbs, Her eyes seemed to flash, which was hers and Gibbs's code for 'Explain?" Gibbs sighed. He knew better that to leave Jenny waiting especially after giving him that look, but he really wanted to get this guy out of Maddie's life as quickly as possible, sighing again he motioned to Jenny's office. She nodded and walked off as Gibbs gently tugged Maddie back towards his team. She looked confused, so did the team.

"Maddie, this is Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby; my team. Guys this is Maddie Tyler, Kelly's best friend, keep her safe with your lives." He said without stopping. The team nodded instantly, they all knew about Gibbs's first wife and daughter, and if this woman was Kelly's best friend that made her pretty much family.  
"Maddie I'll be right back, you'll be safe I promise. Tell Hanna." He ordered.

Just as Gibbs headed up the stairs to Jenny's office the elevator doors pinged again and out rushed Hanna.

"Sorry guys appointment ran over time, but doc says I'm ok just bruised." She stopped abruptly when she spotted Maddie. Maddie's mouth fell open wide and she was speechless.

"Hanna this is Maddie Tyler an old friend of Gibbs's daughter Kelly. Maddie this is Hanna Knight, the other member of the team." McGee gave the introduction.

"Hello." Hanna said softly. Maddie didn't move.

"Gibbs has told us to protect her with our lives." Ziva added,

"I thought you were getting coffee?" Tony piped in. Abby elbowed him. Hanna suddenly seemed to snap back to the world of the living.

"Yes, yes I was, and I'll go now. Maddie care to join me?" Hanna grabbed the blonde's arm and physically pulled her to the elevator.

"Won't be long." Hanna called out, as the doors shut and the pair disappeared from view.

"Is it me or was that a bit kinky?" Ziva asked.

"It's hinky Zi, kinky is something completely different." Tony said before adding, "I know what you mean though, that was hinky."

 **So here we go, new chapter done and dusted. We are getting into the main bulk of the story now, everything is all based on this episode but with my own twist. Anyway, please read and review as normal, and I'll have another chapter up in 2 weeks. Hope you all had a great Christmas and hope you all have a happy new year.**

 **Beth xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello. I apologise for being a day late, but as promised here is the next chapter in my Kelly Gibbs fan fic. My second Kelly Gibbs centric story is now in production, and hopefully (fingers crossed) I will be able to start posting that once this one is finished and all posted. Thanks for the reviews I have received so far, they are great to read, and nice to know you are liking my story. I am taking it all in, and will be incorporating everything you guys feel into my next story.**

Chapter 4

23 hours before the accident

Hanna just managed to get Maddie out of the building before Maddie regained her power of speech.

"Oh my god… oh my god… OH MY GOD! What the hell?!"

"Shut up!" Hanna covered her hand over Maddie's mouth as 2 agents gave them a funny look as they walked past.

"Come this way, and keep your voice down." Hanna pulled Maddie away from the building.

"You're dead, I visited your grave yesterday." Maddie said.

"Ok I think I can take that as a good thing. And can you stop saying 'grave' it sounds weird." Hanna shuddered.

"I'm sorry it's just… oh god I've missed you." Maddie pretty much threw her arms around Hanna and hugged her tightly. Hanna threw her arms around Maddie.

"It's nice to know someone recognises me." Hanna felt Maddie stiffen.

"What you mean?" Maddie trailed off, Hanna nodded.

"He's got no idea who I am. Doesn't recognise me at all."  
"Well then tell him." Maddie said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh yeah like you'd believe your child had come back after being dead for 16 years. No I want him to know it's me. I want him to look me in the eyes and call me 'Kelly'."

"Does anyone else know?" Hanna shook her head.

"Are you gonna tell them?" Hanna looked Maddie square in the eyes.

"No."

Maddie was silent for a minute.

"I still can't believe it's really you." The pair hugged again.

"Come on, Tony's gonna be wondering where his coffee is. I'll get you one too, you still like fruit tea?"

"You remembered." Maddie smiled.

"Of course I did, you are my best friend, and I haven't forgotten anything."

The pair were walking back to NCIS, coffee's in hand chatting like old friends, when Maddie suddenly asked,

"What actually happened to you Kel?" Hanna sighed.

"I can't talk about, not here. Stop by my flat tonight. I'll tell you everything." She pulled her NCIS business card from her pocket and scribbled her address on the back of it.

"Is 7ish ok? I finish work around 6:30." Maddie nodded.

It was dead on 7when Hanna heard a knock on the door. She opened it to allow Maddie entry into the flat.

"Nice place." Maddie said shrugging off her jacket.

The door opened into a large open plan living room, with space off one side for an open kitchen/dining room. There were doors leading off the living room which lead to other rooms of the house, Hanna's bedroom and en-suite, her office and a spare bedroom. Overall it was simple home, perfect for a single woman in the big city.

"Thanks. I tried to make it as homey as possible." Hanna said taking Maddie's jacket and offering her a glass of wine.

"Thanks." She said taking the glass. Hanna gestured to the sofa as the two women took a seat.

"Ok so fire away, I'm sure you've got hundreds of questions."

"How did you survive the crash?" Maddie asked. She remembered the day her mother had told her that Kelly and Shannon had been killed in a car accident. Maddie had cried for 2 days solid, desperate for her mother to be wrong. She begged to go and see Jethro when he got back from fighting, but her mother said no, something about letting him have some space, and seeing her may bring up everything he was trying to come to terms with loosing. That didn't mean she forgot about him though. She kept an eye out for him over the years, seeing his name in various newspapers and news reals on TV about his work in NCIS, she had even heard somewhere he had re-married.

"I don't know." Hanna began. "All I remember from that day, is getting in the car to go to my ballet lesson. The next thing I remember is waking up in hospital about a week later. The doctors said I had retrograde Amnesia, I can't remember the crash at all. All I have are a few scars on my arms and legs where the doctors think I crawled from the wreckage. When I woke up I couldn't even remember my name." Hanna admitted.

"But you must have remembered eventually?"

"I remembered my name pretty quick. The FBI had me in protective custody at all times, there were men guarding my room and someone was always sitting with me."

"So why did they move you to England?" Maddie said. She'd noticed the accent the second Kelly spoke.

Hanna laughed.

"That was a bit of a fluke actually. The FBI were worried that the guy my mother saw would come after me. They were planning to send me into deep witness protection, when one of the agents offered to take me to England." Hanna took a sip of her wine. "John Knight, or Uncle John as I call him, had been transferred to MI5 in England. He and his wife, Aunt Lizzie volunteered to take me with them to England to keep me safe. I liked John, he would always smile and bring me a bar of chocolate when he came to guard my room at the hospital. The doctors got all the paperwork sorted and 2 weeks after the crash I was sent to England as Hanna Marie Knight, the niece of John and Elizabeth Knight, who had been orphaned and was now living with her Aunt and Uncle. The plan was the FBI would get a message to dad and he would join me in England, we could start a new life there."

"So what happened?" Hanna shrugged.

"Somehow he didn't get the message."

Just then there came a knock on the door. Maddie and Hanna looked at each other.

"Are you expecting more company?" Maddie asked.

"Who is it?" Hanna called out.

"It's me, Jimmy. I left my toothbrush last night." Maddie covered a giggle, Hanna blushed scarlet as she hurried to open the door.

"Hi." Jimmy said when the door was opened.  
"Hi." Hanna said. She moved over to allow Jimmy entry into the flat.

"Oh, hi." He said when he spotted Maddie sitting on the sofa.

"Hi, Maddie Tyler." She said introducing herself.

"Jimmy Palmer." He introduced.

"Maddie's an old friend." Hanna added. Maddie coughed and nodded her head in Jimmy's direction.

"Jimmy's my boyfriend." Hanna said blushing again. There was an awkward pause.

"I'll just get my toothbrush." Jimmy mumbled, slipping into Hanna's bedroom.

"He's cute." Maddie whispered.

"Shhh!" Hanna whispered back.

"Erm… Hanna?" Jimmy said trailing off as he came back into the room holding something in his hand. Hanna's heart skipped a beat when she saw what it was. Her family portrait.

For a minute nobody moved or spoke a word.

"Who are you?" Jimmy said coldly.

"I think you're gonna have to tell him Kel." Jimmy's mouth fell open.

"Kel? As in Kelly? As in Kelly Gibbs?" Hanna nodded.

"My real name is Kelly Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is my father." She said. Jimmy sank into Hanna's vacated spot on the sofa, and Maddie handed him a very large and very full glass of wine.

"You look like you need this." She said. Jimmy took a very large mouthful.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"Because I wanted dad to recognise me." Hanna replied coming to stand next to Jimmy, gently taking the picture from his hand and placed it on the coffee table.

"So he doesn't know it's you?" Hanna shook her head.

"But you're supposed to be dead!" Maddie refilled his glass with the last of the wine.

"You fill him in with what you've told me, I'll get some more wine."

"So Gibbs never got the message that you were still alive?" Jimmy asked after Hanna explained her past.

"Nope." She said. "I waited and waited, but he never came back for me." Jimmy placed an arm around Hanna.

"So what happened when you got to England?" Maddie asked.

"Aunt Lizzie was a teacher, so she home schooled me while I recovered fully. Most of the time I was waiting for Dad to come and get me, when he didn't I focused on my studies to try and forget. Hanna snuggled into Jimmy as Maddie handed her another glass, she smiled.

"I managed to skip a couple of grades thanks to Aunt Lizzie, eventually I started in an English school just before I turned 10. Graduated two years early and got into University aged 16. I graduated and joined MI5 with Uncle John as a junior agent, my team leader knew about my past to an extent. He knew I wasn't related to John and Lizzie and I had been bought over from America with John in the witness protection, but that all he really knew."

"Wow." Maddie was amazed, she knew he best friend had been smart, but not that smart.

"At first when dad didn't come to get me, I thought it was because he had been killed or wounded or something, but then I realised someone would have informed me if he had, so I began to suspect that he didn't want me anymore. It wasn't until I was going through some old files at MI5 about a year ago, that I found a newspaper article about the crash. The headline stated that a mother and daughter had been killed. He didn't come back for me because he thought I was dead too."

"Oh Kelly." Maddie hugged her tight. Hanna hugged her back, feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

"As soon as I got confirmation that in eyes of America Kelly Gibbs was dead, I knew I had to come back." She sobbed.

"Ok that's enough depressing talk for tonight." Maddie stated. "Both Jimmy and I have probably had a little too much to drink to be able to drive home tonight, so I suggest sleepover. I will probably be able to fit into your clothes Kel, if you have a spare pair of pyjamas, so I'll sleep in the spare room, and Jimmy I'm guessing you have a spare pair of clothes here, and will be sharing Kelly's bed?" Maddie smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. Hanna and Jimmy blushed.

"Maddie!" Hanna moaned, Maddie laughed.

 **And ta da.**

 **I know some of you have said something about Gibbs not recognising Hanna, but I am going along the line of time. It has been 15 years since he had last seen Kelly in my story. Also since he was away a lot he only saw her when he was home, people can change an awful lot in 15 years I know I have! Plus the fact if Gibbs recognised Hanna the second he saw her, then this story would need a complete re-write. I get that Abby or someone from the rest of the team would get suspicious of her, and in the next few chapters you will see someone becoming suspicious of Hanna and her motives, not revealing who that person will be, but they will be able to see things that others haven't yet, so keep your eyes peeled and if anyone would hazard a guess as to who that person will be, I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**

 **As normal please read and review, and I will post again in two weeks.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading,**

 **Beth xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok so now we are getting into more of the story. As some of you have mentioned it is a bit odd that nobody has attempted to figure out more about Hanna, but think of it this way; they don't have any reason to think otherwise of her. However in this chapter we will see someone becoming a bit suspicious as to Hanna's true identity.**

Chapter 5

4 hours before the accident

Gibbs had just left Jenny's office after briefing her on what they knew about Maddie's kidnapping so far. He was so engrossed in his own world he didn't hear Abby trying to catch him up.

"Gibbs! I emailed Maddie's photo to state and local police." She gave him a copy of the picture she had accidentally snapped of the two of them together earlier. "I printed you one out too." Gibbs felt tears coming to his own eyes. "I cropped you out of the one I emailed." She explained. "I just thought you would like a copy of the original. We'll find her Gibbs I just know it."

"Boss." Tony pipped in, "You might wanna see this, Hanna's got something."

Ever since Gibbs had announced Maddie had been kidnapped, Hanna hadn't left her desk. She had been going through anything and everything she could think of. Maddie had told her last night what she had told Gibbs, and Hanna had insisted on following Maddie home that morning, which had made her late, something Gibbs hadn't been too happy about but Hanna couldn't care less. She had been in work less than 2 hours before Maddie had been kidnapped. It was taking all the will power she could muster not to shoot the man who had been following Maddie around till he told her where she was.

"What you got?" Gibbs asked. He was amazed by Hanna's dedication to finding a woman she hardly knew.

"I plotted all the cell phone calls Hass made and received in the last 8 days. Most where from his car as he was driving." Hanna said tapping away at her keyboard not bothering to look up at Gibbs. The rest of the team crowded around the big screen as they watched Hanna work.

"The signal passed from tower to tower which doesn't help us, but 3 of the calls were made from the same location using the same tower each time, and given the strength and range, it could have only been made from inside this 4 block area." She concluded showing the team a map with the area they needed to search covered with a red circle.

"On a real estate." Gibbs said in a monotone voice.

"Until you add what I found." Tony added going up to the screen. "The only job Hass had in the 6 months before he joined the marines, was as a night guard at a clothing factory, lived on site." He pointed it out on the map.

"That puts him right in the zone Gibbs." McGee pointed out.

Hanna was beyond pissed. The team had only just arrived back with the evidence from Rudy Hass's murder, and Ducky's time of death put him dead before Maddie was kidnapped. The one person who could have given them a lead, was now lying on a slab in autopsy. If he wasn't dead already Hanna would have stuck one of Ducky's scalpels in him, in a very private area. It turned out whilst Hass was stalking Maddie, someone else was stalking him. McGee had found a GPS connected to the radio in Hass's car, playing in real time. Hanna had accompanied Gibbs to autopsy for two reasons. 1: she needed to see Jimmy, and 2: she wanted to see the man who had caused her best friend to be kidnapped.

"You are always welcome down here Jethro, as are you Hanna dear, but I've barely started." Ducky said.

"We'll take what you've got." Gibbs said unable to take his eyes on Hanna. She was staring at the body on the slab, her eyes were full of anger and hate towards the man, but Gibbs was sure he could see something else too, frustration and concern.

"Well nothing concrete or confirmed at this point, no fatal wounds and very little blood loss at the scene." Ducky surmised.

"So we can rule out stabbing, bludgeoning and gun shots." Hanna spoke in a monotone voice that Ducky swore sounded just like Gibbs's when he got annoyed.

"Quite." Ducky added. "No signs of strangulation, but he could have been suffocated."

Jimmy had come up behind Hanna quietly while Ducky had been speaking, and when the older man turned his attention back to the body, with Gibbs following suit, he gently grabbed one of Hanna's hands and lacing his fingers with hers, he pulled her out of autopsy to the back corridor to give them some privacy. As soon as the door clicked shut, he turned her to face him, he noticed her eyes were screaming out at him.

"You ok?" He asked, not sure what else to say.

"Of course I'm not! My best friend has been kidnapped, and the only person who could have told us where she is, is lying dead on a slab in there!" Hanna shouted gesturing to the closed door behind her. "I followed her home this morning to make sure she was safe, and less than 2 hours later she's gone. It's been nearly 4 hours since I saw her Jimmy, and we still have no idea of where she is or if she's hurt." Hanna began to cry drowning out the remaining part of her rant. Jimmy pulled his girlfriend close and felt her sobbing into his scrubs. The first thing he knew of Maddie's kidnapping was when Abby burst into autopsy to inform them that the girl Gibbs was with yesterday was missing. Immediately he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Hanna, when she didn't reply he all but ran up to the Bull-Pen to find her practically glued to her desk furiously typing away at her keyboard. McGee had gone to Abby's lab to try and get her help with something, and Tony had popped to the loo, Ziva was furiously speaking on the phone to someone Jimmy had no idea who they were. Hanna didn't even look up when he approached her, in fact she didn't even acknowledge him till he whispered in her ear.

"Is it true? Is Maddie missing?" He and the two girls had spent a good portion of the night talking and he found the blonde to be just a pleasant as Hanna had told him she was, he had also been informed of the situation of which Maddie required Gibbs' help. He was just as concerned for her safety.

"Yes." Hanna said still without taking her eyes of the screen. Jimmy said nothing more. He disappeared from her side for a few minutes to get her a coffee from the break room, before returning placing it on her desk, and giving her a small unnoticeable kiss on the side of her head and whispering to her, "I'll be in autopsy if you need me." Now here she was, finally breaking down and showing just how scared for Maddie's safety she was.

"We will find her love." He said wrapping his arms around her tighter and placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "She will come back safe." He said emphasizing the world.

"God I hope your right." Hanna cried.

Once Jimmy got Hanna settle again, and helped her to remove any evidence of her tears, and gave her a reassuring kiss, they opened the door and Hanna slipped from autopsy back to the lift to take her back to the Bull-Pen. She smiled at Ducky as she left, and gave Jimmy a lingering look at the doors shut. Jimmy noticed Gibbs had already left and that his teacher was staring at him. He gave the man one of his goofy smiles and moved over to help with the remaining work. Ducky's mind was turning. When he turned after talking to Jethro he noticed that both his assistant and Gibbs's newest young probie had disappeared. He assumed that Hanna had gone back up to the Bull-Pen and Jimmy had just disappeared to the back room, he tended to do that when Gibbs came down in one of his moods, the young man had an uncanny knack for being able to disappear when Gibbs needed to speak to his old friend. He had noticed also when Hanna left autopsy her eyes were red, suggesting she had been crying, something she had tried to desperately hide.

"Mister Palmer, how is young Miss Knight taking the situation?" Ducky questioned.

"Erm." Jimmy stuttered. Ducky turned to face him.

"Just how does she know Miss Tyler? She is very determined to find her." Jimmy froze. He swore he wouldn't reveal Hanna's secret to anyone, not even to the man he considered a second father. Hanna deserved that honour herself.

"It's not my place to say doctor." He said. Ducky was now very confused. Hanna's determination and obsession to find Maddie bordered on that of someone trying to find a sibling, or at least a very close friend. Hanna didn't know Maddie that well; didn't she?

Hanna stood in the observation room with Tony and Ziva awaiting Gibbs and Jenny to interview their suspect. She was itching to get in there herself and get the information out of him.

"Soldier of fortune is about to become a soldier of misfortune." Tony said.

"Dogs of war are about to taste the hair of the dogs." Ziva added. Tony and Hanna looked at each other. She rolled her eyes and managed a small smile.

"Think she's alive?" Tony asked, trying to make conversation, Hanna's eerie silence was unnerving him.

"After what they did to Hass, maybe it would be better if she was not." Ziva said. Both suddenly felt a sharp hand whack the backs of the heads so hard, they automatically turned to apologise to Gibbs for the remark, when they came face to face with Hanna glaring at them with a murderous expression glued to her face.

"Don't ever say that." She said in a voice so unlike her own, Tony and Ziva felt a shiver run down their spines.

Hanna watched with interest as Gibbs came down from Jenny's office, told DiNozzo to handle anything Abby sent up, and placed his gun into his belt.

'He knows something.' She thought. She watched as he walked to the elevator and watched as Jenny hurried down from her office to join him. The doors shut just as she got there, and she hurried back over to Tony.

"DiNozzo."

"Director." The rest of the team joined Hanna in staring at Jenny.

"Any idea where he's going?" Jenny asked, obviously worried about her husband.

"No." Tony replied.

"Hazard a guess?"

"Well he took his badge and gun, so maybe he's going to shoot someone."

"Oh no." Tim suddenly added. Hanna realised while she had been staring, he had slipped from his desk to Gibbs's and was currently holding something in his hand; Gibbs's badge. Jenny locked eyes with the badge. Hanna's gut began churning, something was very wrong here. Without thinking she grabbed her own gun from her desk draw, grabbed her backpack from the floor and headed after Gibbs.

"Agent Knight, where do you think you're going?" Jenny asked. Hanna turned to face Jenny as she hurried past, looking her square in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said as she hurried past. The team watched as she hurried to the stairs and disappeared from view.

"DA…GIBBS!" Hanna caught herself just in time as she hurried to catch her father up in the NCIS car park. He turned at hearing her voice.

"I'm going with you." She said as she reached his car.

"Like hell you are." He said slipping into the driver's seat.

"Like hell I am." Hanna argued as she slipped in beside him. He glared at her. Hanna would have laughed if she felt like it wouldn't have made the situation worse. Her father had been giving her that glared since she was a child, it never had any effect then; so why should it now?

"There are 2 ways we can do this." She stated. "You start this car right now and we go together, or you kick me out and I follow you in mine. Your choice." She glared back.

Tony and Jenny made it to the car park just in time to see Gibbs and Hanna roaring out of the car park in his car.

 **Ta-da, another chapter. I apologise that this one was late in posting, I will try to get the next one up sooner rather than later. Did anyone guess who it was that would be getting suspicious about Hanna? I couldn't help but think as I wrote this chapter, that Ducky would be the perfect person to do some digging, as he would be the last person who anyone would suspect. Hanna might want to keep an eye on her back as the story progresses.**

 **As per the norm, please read and review and I will have another chapter up in 2 weeks. Happy reading,**

 **Beth xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello. Here is my new chapter as promised. A little background for the next few chapter. This one is from Gibbs's POV and the next few will be all around the accident with the car, and the aftermath. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Gibbs's POV

Cold. That was the first thought that went through my head, I'm freezing cold. For a moment I thought I was locked in one of Ducky's freezers until I heard a voice.

"Jethro?" My heart skipped a beat, I hadn't heard that voice in years. Opening my eyes I found myself staring at a woman I never thought I would see again.

"Shannon?" Neither of us moved until I saw the familiar smile grace her face, the smile I had fallen for all those years ago, the first time I spotted her in the shop window back in Stillwater.

"What are you doing here?" Came her silky voice.

"Where is here?" I asked taking in my surrounding. I was standing in a white room, a room completely white, walls, floors, ceiling everything was white. There was no furniture or anything in the room, just Shannon and me. It was like someone had re-decorated but not put anything back in the room yet, everything was just white.

"I guess you could call this Limbo?" Shannon said, her voice echoing in the empty space. "It's the space between the living and the dead." It was then I was able to take her in fully. She was dressed in a creamy white dress that fell to her ankles, with a tight fitting top half and flowing sleeves, the skirt flowed with the gentle breeze that had somehow entered the room, and her feet were bare. Her long auburn locks lay loose over her shoulders and back reminiscent of how she had had it just after we met.

She smiled again and hurried to hug me. I held her tightly.

"Oh Shan, I've missed you so much."

"I know, and I've missed you too Jethro, but you can't stay here, you must go back." I swallowed.

"I don't understand, what happened to me?" I asked. Shannon let go of me and looked me square in the face.

"You don't remember?" She asked, concern plastered on her face.

"My heads a little fuzzy on the details, I went to help Maddie didn't I?" I asked for clarification. She smiled back.

"You saved her life Jethro. She's gonna be fine. A little damp maybe but fine."

"She's really ok?" I asked, unable to comprehend the fact that Kelly's best friend may lose her life because she came to me for help.

"Really. Kelly's with her now, she'll take care of her." I was horrified. I had failed her, this was all some sort of nightmare. I pulled away from Shannon.

"I thought you said I save her."

"You did." Shannon said very confused by my actions. I felt my frustration coming to ahead.

"So why is she with our dead daughter?"

Now it was Shannon's turn to look horrified. She had tears in her eyes.

"Dead! Jethro Kelly's not dead, at least she shouldn't be. What do you mean she's dead?!"

"But she died. With you, in the crash." My mind was whirring. If Kelly hadn't passed on in the accident, where was she? What had happened to my daughter?

"No, no Jethro Kelly didn't die, only I did. She got out of the car before it caught fire, that was the first thing they told me when I got to Heaven."

I was speechless. Kelly had survived. She was still alive. So where was she? What had happened to her? Where had she been for 15 years? Was she ok? Why had she never come back to me? Could she come back to me?

"Jethro." It took me a minute to realise that I had asked all my questions out loud, instead of in my head as I previously thought. "Kelly is safe, she's been cared for, and now she's come back to you." Shannon closed her eyes, as if she was picturing something in her head.

"She and Tony got you and Madeline out of the car. The paramedics put you into the ambulance and she went with you. She held your hand in the ambulance, she kept apologising on the trip to the hospital. She's still there now." Shannon revealed.

"But the only other person at the docks with us was Hanna." I said.

Shannon smiled at me in only the way she could. Her little knowing look that made me feel like I was missing something quiet important. My brain started working in overdrive. Hanna… no, she couldn't be. Well she was the same age as Kelly would be now… but she said she grew up in England. Well she did say she had been born in America and moved to England, but surely she would have said something, she would have… wouldn't she? I would have noticed if she was… Shannon reached out and touched my arm.

"Jethro, just listen to what she said to you in the ambulance." For a while the silence was deafening, but then I heard a voice. I voice I had heard nearly every day for the last 6 months, but now it felt like I was listening to her properly for the first time.

" _I'm so sorry. This isn't how I imagined this would turn out. I should have said something sooner. I can't lose you, not now."_

" _You seem close."_ (I had never heard that voice before, I guessed it must have been the paramedic.)

" _You've got no idea."_

I couldn't speak. The room was silent again. Hanna. Hanna was Kelly. Hanna was my little girl.

"6 months." The words fell out of my mouth.

"Pardon." Shannon asked.

"She's been on my team for 6 months. I didn't notice who she really was once."

"Jethro." Shannon laughed placing her hands in mine. "Fifteen years is a long time. People change, look at you. Divorced twice, I never did think much of number 2, what was her name again; Rebecca?" I nodded. "And don't get me started on Diane." We both laughed at that. Shannon squeezed my hands.

"But look at you and Jenny. She's good for you, and little TJ and Chloe, they need their dad just as much as Kelly does."

"Oh crap!" I said suddenly remembering something I had said when Kelly met the kids.

"What is it?" Shannon asked soothingly.

"Chloe, I called her my favourite girl in front of Kelly." Shannon shook her head whilst laughing.

"Oh Jethro, you always did know how to stick your foot into it didn't you." She chuckled again. "Kelly won't hold a grudge. Well she might if you spend any longer talking to me." I smiled.

"Chloe said she looked like her, Kelly I mean. When they first met, Chloe said that Hanna looked like her. I just brushed it off. But she did. Their sisters."

Shannon laughed again. "She sounds like a clever girl Chloe. Go home Jethro. Go back to Jenny, Chloe and TJ, to Tony, Ziva, Elijah and Isaiah, to Abby, Tim, Jodie and Connor, and Ducky. Go back to them. And go back to Kelly, back to our daughter. Hug her, kiss her, tell her you love her, and while you're at it, tell her I love her, and that I'm so proud of her, of everything she's become and achieved." Shannon place a kiss on my cheek, before taking my head in her hands and pulling me too look at her.

"Now Jethro, I want you to be nice to her boyfriend too. I know in your mind she's our little girl still, but she's a grown woman, and Jimmy loves her dearly, he's good for her."

"Jimmy?" I bellowed. Shannon laughed so loudly, I thought she'd burst my eardrums. I'd figured out who the 'Jimmy' Shannon was referring to was.

"Kelly's dating the Autopsy Gremlin!" I yelled using Tony's nickname for Jimmy. I was fuming. He had better not hurt my little girl, otherwise I would quiet happily kill him and bury him in the back garden. Shannon seemed to read my mind, as one of her hands slipped off my face and gave me my very first Gibbs slap. No wonder the team did as they were told when I gave them one of those, they hurt!

"Now you listen to me Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he loves Kelly and she loves him. I'm a little worried about your detective skills if you didn't see that they were together, but I'll let that slide. Jimmy is a good person. He's cares about Kelly. He's with her now at the hospital. Give him a chance. He's petrified of you. How do you think he's going to react when you give him the 'you hurt my daughter I'll hurt you' speech. You have a gun, and know to use it." I sighed. Shannon was right, as always.

"Jethro, my time with you is nearly up. Go home. " Shannon smiled at me again. "I love you."

"And I will always love you too Shannon." I said, meaning every word.

"Tell Kelly I love her too." She said fading away.

"I will!" I called to her fading form. With that Shannon was gone.

I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"Well what am I waiting for?" I shouted to the blank room. "Take me home, take me back to my family" and with that I felt myself being pulled into the darkness again.

 **And so Gibbs knows. This I found was one of the hardest chapters for me to write for some reason. I have always loved Shannon and Gibbs's relationship. I think it's one of the most romantic and beautifully written and played relationships I've seen on TV. Jibbs will always be my top romance, but Sibbs is pretty close to the top as well :)**

 **I would also like to wish a Happy Valentine's to all those reading my work, and if you could leave me a review, that would be a lovely valentines present for me. Please enjoy and I'll look forward to posting again in another 2 weeks. Until then, happy reading.**

 **Beth xx**

 **PS: for all those reading my HP fanfic 'Finding Magic' I am in the process of writing chapter 16, it is on its way it's just taking longer than I had hoped. I promise I am trying my best, and hopefully it will be up soon. Thanks for the patients.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello. Yes I know I'm late posting, and I am sorry, things got in the way. But here is my new chapter as promised, and I will hopefully try and post another chapter within a week as an apology.**

Chapter 7

As soon as Hanna climbed into the ambulance, they were off. She knew Tony would follow soon enough, and she also knew Maddie wouldn't mind her going with her father. The paramedic smiled at her as she took Gibbs's hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry. This isn't how I imagined this would turn out. I should have said something sooner. I can't lose you, not now." She was trying desperately to keep the tears from falling from her eyes, trying and failing. She closed her eyes, and held onto Gibbs's hand tightly, feeling her tears dropping onto their cold hands.

"You two seem close." The paramedic said looking up at Hanna. She smiled, opening her eyes to look at Gibbs.

"You have no idea how close." She said.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital and the doors were swung open. Hanna leapt out the back as Gibbs was pulled out and rushed into the hospital. She tried to follow but was held back by one of the doctors.

"Let me go! I need to help him!" The doctor held back tightly.

"To help him we need to know how long he was under the water." The doctor said.

"What?" Hanna asked, her eyes still gazing towards the path her father had been taken.

"How long was he under the water?" The doctor said moving so he could look directly into Hanna's eyes.

"2 maybe 3 minutes tops." She said the panic in her voice was obvious. "His legs were stuck under the steering column. Just please tell me he will be ok?" The doctor simply patted her arm, and rushed off after Gibbs. Hanna watched as the doors swung behind the doctor, and she stood alone in the hallway of the hospital. She was oblivious to all the glances people were giving her as she stood still, blanket wrapped around her, her clothes still wet from the water.

"Excuse me." A small voice said beside her. Hanna looked to the side to see a young blonde nurse holding a pair of clean scrubs, and some small bottles which looked like they contained shampoo and conditioner and shower gel. "Sorry, I just thought you might want some dry clothes." She said holding out the scrubs.

"Thanks." Hanna said taking the clothes.

"I can show you where the showers the nurses use are, if you want to freshen up. The paramedics gave you the all clear and told us to get you to take a warm shower to further warm you up." Hanna nodded to the nurse.  
"That would be lovely thank you."

After quick shower Hanna was back sitting in the waiting room. She had changed into the clean scrubs after washing and drying herself and her hair, and to her enjoyment she found that a nice hot shower had made her feel a lot better. She had helped the doctors as much as she could by passing on any information she thought may have been relevant, but considering she had been absent from her father's life for 15 years, her knowledge was sparse. She made a mental note to find out as much about the last 15 years of his life after this was all over. She had also managed to get a call in to NCIS and got through to Ducky, as she knew the elder man would be of the most help at the moment, and also the calmest. He had been informed of what had happened, and he helped fill in what Hanna didn't know with both the case and anything that may have been important to the doctors. He also told Hanna he had sent Jimmy to meet her at the hospital and that he knew of their relationship. Hanna had thanked him over and over again, telling him seeing Jimmy was just what she needed right now. She discovered from the nurses that Tony and Maddie had made it to the hospital, but that was all the information she could get before the nurse was called away. Jenny had been called into M-Tac for a secret meeting literally seconds after she and Gibbs had left, but Ducky would inform her of what had happened as soon as she got out, and would bring her to the hospital.

Hanna was sitting down with only her thoughts for company, when Jimmy entered the waiting room, wearing his scrubs. He spotted Hanna and rushed over to her, grabbing her and holding her close. Hanna hugged him back tightly.

"God sweetheart, when Doctor Mallard said you were in hospital I thought you were the patient." He admitted. "He'll be ok Han, I promise." Jimmy whispered holding her as tight as he could get without cutting off her oxygen supply. Hanna almost laughed at the situation, right now his hug could rivals Abby's. Hanna felt her tears coming back, she was so happy to see him.

"Where's Maddie?" He asked.

"Somewhere in the hospital, I'm not sure where." Hanna said. Jimmy smiled at her before disappearing for a minute to ask a nurse something. When he came back he was smiling.

"She's in a room downstairs. They're checking her over and will probably keep her in overnight, and let her go in the morning." Hanna looked at Jimmy. He smiled again. "I told them I worked for NCIS, they don't know I'M not an agent."

"I want to see her." Hanna said.

"I know." Jimmy said, taking her hand in his. Gently his tugged his girlfriend towards the elevators and the headed off together to see the girl Hanna thought of as her sister in all but blood.

 **I know it's short, but this is all leading up to the big reveal I promise. As always please read and review, and I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon.**

 **Beth xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, so since I was late with my last chapter, I've decided to give you the next chapter a week earlier to make up for it. Is that a yippee I hear?!**

Chapter 8

It took only a few minutes for Jimmy and Hanna to get to Maddie room. Just as they neared the door it opened and Tony stepped out. He spotted Hanna and Jimmy and walked over to the pair. Jimmy discretely placed his hand on the small of Hanna's back, as he saw her tense out of the corner of his eye.

"You ok?" Tony asked her. Hanna nodded.  
"Are you?" She asked back. Tony smiled and nodded his response.

"Any news on the boss man yet?" He asked.

"They haven't told me anything. I overheard the nurses talking to each other about whether they should. They know I'm not part of his family." Hanna said quietly turning away from Tony, she felt Jimmy's hand apply more pressure to the small of her back, letting her know he wasn't going anywhere. She smiled as the warmth of his touch flooded over her.

"That's crap, we may not be his blood family, but you're as much a part of our work family as I am." Tony said with such compassion, Hanna felt her tears coming back. If only they knew the truth, they might not be so forgiving considering she had been lying to everyone for so long. He sighed. "Jenny should be hear soon, she'd be down as his next of kin, so she can find out what's going on." Tony smiled at Jimmy and Hanna. "I'm gonna go see what I can find out, ok. Keep an eye on her." He said as he began to walk away from the pair.

"We will." Hanna called to his retreating form.

"Wasn't talking about Madeline Tyler." Tony called back. Hanna looked at Jimmy. He smiled.

"I will Tony."

"He knows about us?" Hanna asked quickly. "How?" Jimmy looked at her.

"When I said I loved you when you called earlier. The whole team heard."

"That's why Ducky sent you to meet." Hanna said as everything began to fall into place. Jimmy smiled and bent his head to kiss her softly. Hanna returned the kiss.

"Now all we have to do is tell Gibbs." Jimmy said swallowing hard. Hanna smiled.

Maddie was sitting up in her bed when the door were pushed open and Hanna and Jimmy entered. As soon as she spotted Hanna, she knew she was on the verge of tears. She was just so happy to see her best friend. Maddie knew she would have tears coming to her own eyes and she opened her arms wide, as Hanna ran straight into them, and the pair shared a hug as best they could with a bed in the way. Over Hanna's shoulder Maddie spotted Jimmy and mouthed 'Gibbs?' to him, to ask how the man was. Jimmy mouthed back that he was still unconscious. Maddie continued to hold tightly onto Hanna as Jimmy pulled two chairs close to the bed, one for himself and one for Hanna.

Rubbing her hands on Hanna's back Maddie made soothing noises to calm her highly emotional friend.

"Hey, everything will be ok, I know it will. Your dads a fighter. He won't let a little water beat him." Hanna sniffed and moved her head from Maddie's shoulder. She smiled at Maddie through her watery eyes.

"And I guess I should be thanking you for saving my life." She smiled. For the first time that day, Hanna laughed. Not a small chuckle, but a proper laugh. She slipped off the bed and into the chair Jimmy had pulled over for her.

"So what did the doctors say?" Hanna asked. She used the tissue Jimmy gave her to dry her eyes.

"They said I'm gonna be ok. They want me to stay in for a few days for observations, because I was unconscious for a bit, and they say someone will need to be with me for the first 48 hours after. That's a phone call to my mother I am dreading." Maddie sighed.

"Don't worry, you can stay with me. In fact I insist you do." Hanna added in quickly.

"Thanks, that would be amazing Kel." Maddie replied.

For a while the trio sat in a comfortable silence.

"Do you think Agent DiNozzo will be able to find out anything about Jethro?" Maddie asked quietly, trying desperately not to set her friend off crying again.

"Tony has his ways." Jimmy said with a smile.

"And if not Jenny will be hear soon. She's his next of kin." Hanna added.

"So she's your step-mother?" Maddie chuckled. Hanna smiled.

"She's gonna love that." Jimmy laughed, "She has enough of a problem dealing with Gibbs at work, now she has to deal with another Gibbs on the same team. That must be her idea of hell." Hanna punched him.

"I bet the kids are going to love you loads." Maddie said. Hanna had told her about Jenny and the kids when she had come over the day before.

"Yeah I can only hope I become the cool older sister." Hanna said. "I know TJ hates having to play tea parties with Chloe."

"They all like you. They always give you a big hug when we go for the team dinners on Sundays." Jimmy pointed out. Hanna smiled at the memories.

"Sunday dinners?" Maddie looked confused.

"The whole team as dinner at Dad and Jenny's every Sunday." Hanna explained. "Don't be surprised if you get an invite. Dad won't lose you now he's found you again." She chuckled.

Jimmy and Maddie stared at her.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"That's the first time I've heard you call Gibbs dad." Jimmy said. "Well without turning your head to make sure you weren't overheard." He explained. Maddie just smiled.

"You need to tell him Kelly. I know you said you wanted him to recognise you, but you need him, and he needs you. He's had 6 months Kelly, I think he needs a kick up the backside now." Hanna sighed. Maddie and Jimmy prepared themselves for her excuses. But this time they didn't come.

"You're right." She relented. "I want my dad back." She smiled.

"You're really gonna tell him." Jimmy asked taken aback.

"Yeah." Hanna smiled. "I wanted him to know it was me all along, but 15 years is a long time. People change, hell I've changed. I just want him back. I want my dad. I'm gonna tell his as soon as he wakes up." She sighed.

At that second the door to the room opened and McGee's head poked around the door.

"He's awake." He smiled. The trio let out the breath they had been holding in, with a collective cheer and hugs all around. McGee cleared his throat.

"He wants to see you Hanna. Says it's important." Jimmy and Maddie looked at Hanna. They both knew this was her chance.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jimmy asked. Hanna thought for all of a few seconds before shaking her head. She knew she needed to do this on her own.

"No, you stay with Maddie, keep her company. I'll be ok." Hanna rose from her chair, Maddie grabbing her hand.

"We're here for you Hanna. We'll always be here for you." Tim looked confused at the scene unfolding before him. What the hell was Hanna gonna say to Gibbs, that meant so much to her?

"Let's go, can't keep him waiting any longer." She smiled to McGee.

"Do you think she'll be ok? Do you think he'll believe her?" Jimmy asked when Hanna and Tim left the room. Maddie smiled at Jimmy.

"I think Kelly won't need to prove it. Deep down he knows who she is, really deep down, almost buried. But her confession, and the way she acts and the way she is, he'll know she's telling the truth. And if not, they can get a test done to prove it." She said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Both of them hoped for Kelly's sake that Maddie was right, and Gibbs would recognise her. They wouldn't know what would happen to her if he didn't believe her.

 **And so Hanna has made up her mind to tell our favourite NCIS leader the truth, at last! We are now at the half way point of my story, and we are getting into the real main hub of the tale. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think guys.**

 **As normal please read and review, and I'll post again within the next two weeks.**

 **Happy reading,**

 **Beth xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello, so my latest chapter is here. I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 9

(Rewind to before the accident)

"I'm sorry Jenny." Hanna said as she followed Gibbs out of the Bull-Pen, her hair flying behind her. The team was shocked at which had just occurred in front of them, and it took a good few minutes before they were able to regain the power of speech.

"Wait!" Jenny called rushing after Gibbs and Hanna.

"McGee, track their phones." Tony called back rushing after the director.

Considering she was wearing 6 inch heels, Jenny made running down several flights of stairs look easy, so much so that Tony nearly had trouble keeping up. They just made it to the NCIS car park to see Gibbs's car pulling out of the exit, with Hanna in the passenger seat.

"Damn it!" Jenny swore.

"Don't worry." Tony said as he reached Jenny gasping for breath. "McGee can get a fix on their phones and we'll find them that way." Tony tried to reassure Jenny unsuccessfully. She turned to Tony and was just about to let him have it, when her phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, Jenny winced when she saw Cynthia's name flashing.

"Yes Cynthia…now really?!...All right, I'm on my way up. I'll meet you outside M-TAC." She hung off.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked finally catching his breath back, still puzzled by all the events of the last few minutes.

"I have to go to a meeting in M-TAC, and I may be a while." Jenny groaned. "Tony," She said to the younger agent. "Find them and bring them back, all three of them, preferably in one piece." She begged. Tony simply squeezed her shoulder, and they hurried back to the Bull-Pen, this time taking the elevator.

Tony stepped out of the elevator as Jenny continued up to meet her faithful assistant. The entire room stared at him, having witnessed both Gibbs and Hanna's exits from the Bull-Pen, followed swiftly by Tony and Jenny's.

"Don't you all have work to do?!" Came Jenny's booming voice from her perch overlooking the room. Tony looked over to see Tim and Ziva looking at him, both had very worried expressions plastered on their faces. Tim opened his mouth to speak, but Tony beat him to it.

"Not here. Abby's lab now." He said in a hushed tone.

To say Abby was surprised when Ziva, Tim and Tony all hurried into her lab, especially when she had literally nothing to give them, wouldn't have been too far from the truth. But when Tony pulled out his phone and called Ducky and Jimmy, telling them to 'drop whatever dead body they were working with, and get to Abby's lab pronto', it started to make her panic. The panic only got worse when she realised Tim had linked his hand with hers, and when she noticed Hanna and Gibbs were missing.

"Timmy…" she said, her tone betraying her. Ducky and Jimmy suddenly rushed into the room, both still wearing their scrubs.

"Anthony, what is going on?" Ducky questioned.

"Gibbs and Hanna are missing." He stated bluntly.

Abby gasped, Ducky looked horrified and Jimmy went pale.

"W…what?" Abby managed to stutter.

"You didn't manage to catch them?" Ziva said to her husband. Tony shook his head.

"Gibbs pulled out with Hanna in the car just as we got there."

"Tony, just what is going on?" Ducky demanded as Jimmy moved away from the group, pulled out his phone and dialled Hanna's number.

"Gibbs knows where to find Maddie Tyler, he must do, and now he's gone to get her."  
"But why's Hanna gone too?" Abby asked squeezing Tim's hand.

"I don't know." Tony sighed. Jimmy stayed silent, something Ducky noticed.

"Tim did you manage to track their phones?" Tony asked running his hand over his face.

"No, there both off." He said sadly.  
"Typical." Tony piped in. "Gibbs tells us never to be unreachable, but the one time we need him, he turns his bloody phone off!"

"Tony." Ziva said calmly placing her hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Hanna!" Jimmy suddenly cried out.

"Jimmy?" Came her reply.

"Tim, track the phone." Tony said snatching the phone from Jimmy's hand. "Hanna, Hanna its Tony. Where are you?" He practically shouted down the phone. Ziva rolled her eyes and took the phone off him, putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hanna, its Ziva. Are you and Gibbs ok?"

"Yeah." Came her nervous reply. "I need to be quick, he's getting something and left me in the car."

"Hanna dear, where are you?" Ducky questioned.

"I don't know, Gibbs was driving and he mentioned something about getting a taxi."

"Gotcha!" Tim yelled. "Hanna we know where you are."

"We'll meet you there, stay put!" Tony commanded moving to leave the lab, when Hanna spoke again stopping him in his tracks.

"Not a chance Tony." She stated bluntly. "If we stop now Maddie dies, I can't lose her not now."

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked.

"Look," Hanna sighed down the phone. "Maddie reminds me of a girl I knew and lost years ago. I've lost too many people in my life, more than I can dare to think about, and now I have the chance to get one back, I can't lose anyone else." She was silent for a few minutes. "Oh god, Gibbs is coming back, I don't think he's seen my phone, I have to go but I'll keep the phone on. Jimmy take me off speaker phone now." Jimmy snatched his phone back from Ziva.

"Hanna?" He breathed, unaware the whole room was now staring at him.

"Jimmy I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly, I know you had to do it."

"Jimmy, I love you." Jimmy smiled.

"I love you too, come safe, all three of you." The team let out a collective gasp, and their mouths dropped open. Ducky simply smiled.

"Jimmy…" Tony started, but Ziva gathered enough of her common sense back, and placed her hand over his mouth and simply shook her head. Jimmy hung up the phone and stared at it.

"Come Mister Palmer." Ducky said wrapping an arm around his assistant.

Not long after Ducky lead Jimmy out of the lab and back to autopsy, Tony left to follow Gibbs and Hanna. Tim sent him the co-ordinates as they moved, after Hanna stayed true to her word and kept her phone on. Tony followed the pinging cell phone GPS signal, and found himself pulling up outside a collection of abandoned and dilapidated looking dock warehouses. Parking a safe distance away so that his car wouldn't be seen, he began to walk towards Hanna's still pinging signal. He began to look around as he got closer to the signal, when he suddenly felt a gun pressed against his back.

"You will do exactly as I say so." Came a familiar voice.

"Why Hanna I had no idea you felt that way." Tony attempted humour, "I am a married man." He smirked. The gun was withdrawn as quickly as it had been drawn.

"Damn it DiNozzo! Do you want to get shot?" Hanna groaned giving him a Gibbs slap for good measure.

"Ow!" Tony said. Hanna sighed.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Inside. Maddie's in there, I'm sure of it." Hanna said, with sheer determination.

"How long have they been inside?" Tony said looking through the metal fence in front of them blocking them from the back of the warehouse.

"Only a few minutes. Seems like forever though." Hanna lamented.

Suddenly an old silver car came flying backwards out the back of the warehouse, the sound of gunshots rang around the air. Tony and Hanna watched in horror as the car sped out of the warehouse, and straight into the water. The pair took off running, drawing their guns as they ran. Running into the warehouse they spotted the two men who had been holding Maddie prisoner. Hanna shot one, Tony the other. They then threw aside their weapons and phones, and dived head first into the water.

 **And so now we know what happened after Hanna and Gibbs left NCIS, the big reveal will be coming up soon I promise, we will just have to be a little more patient.**

 **Please as per normal read and review, and I'll post again in 2 weeks.**

 **Beth xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi, I know I'm running late with this chapter, and I do apologise. I will aim to get another chapter up soon as an apology. We are finally getting to the important part of the story now, as from here on out, things will be getting more obvious and harder for poor Hanna to hide.**

Chapter 10

Tony watched as the ambulance carrying Gibbs and Hanna left the scene, its sirens blaring. Maddie Tyler was being helped into another ambulance by a paramedic, she turned her gaze and caught Tony's. At that point Tony noticed McGee's car pull up and both him and Ziva jumped out and ran over.

"Is everyone ok?" McGee asked desperately. Ziva simple threw her arms around her husband, Tony wrapped his arms around her.

"Gibbs has headed off to Bethesda, Hanna's gone with him. He was under the water for a while, and was still unconscious when I pulled him out. "

"Where was Hanna?" Ziva asked.

"On the docks with Maddie. Gibbs made sure to get her out first. She stayed with her and did CPR while I went back down for Gibbs."

"Excuse me, are you Agent DiNozzo?" A voice asked. The trio turned to see one of the paramedics standing next to them.

"Yes," Tony introduced himself. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, but Miss Tyler says she wants you to go with her to the hospital." He informed them.

"Go with her." Ziva said releasing the death like grip she had on Tony's hand.

"We'll finish up here, and meet you at the hospital." Tim added. "Someone needs to find out what's happening with Gibbs and Hanna."

"Ok." Tony relented. "Call Ducky, get him to get Jenny and meet us there." He called back as he rushed to the ambulance with the paramedic. Maddie was covered in blankets, tears still in her eyes, but she smiled through shivering when she spotted Tony climbing into the ambulance. He reached out and grabbed her ice cold hand, squeezing it tightly as they sped off.

Once they reached the hospital, Maddie was wheeled off to be warmed up and checked over, whilst a pretty blonde nurse grabbed Tony, and began to check him over. Quickly given the all clear, and a clean dry pair of scrubs to change into, Tony set off to find Maddie.

"Excuse me." Tony asked the nurse who had cleared him. "The young lady I came in with, where might I find her?"

"What's her name?" She asked, logging into her computer.

"Madeline Tyler." She tapped away at her keyboard.

"She should be up 1 floor, second door on the left."  
"What about Leroy Jethro Gibbs? He should have been bought in a little before with my colleague." She tapped away again.

"All I can tell you is he's currently in our ICU department." Knowing that Hanna would be with him, Tony began to head upstairs to check on Maddie.

Tony found Maddie's room quiet quickly. He knocked on the door before entering to find Maddie sitting up in her bed, looking a lot better than the last time he saw her. He gave her a comforting smile.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, feeling warmer?" Tony asked taking a seat on the end of the bed.

"Yes thank you. How's Jethro?"

"Not sure, I haven't been to see him yet. Hanna, erm agent Knight is with him."

"Is Hanna ok?" Tony didn't miss the concern in her voice. It was something that had been bugging him since Maddie and Hanna had met in the Bull-Pen. How did they actually know each other?

"Agent DiNozzo?" Maddie's voice interrupted Tony's musings. "You want something." She deduced. She looked at him again. "Something about me and Hanna?"

"You should become a detective." Tony smirked, Maddie laughed.

"So how do you actually know Hanna?" Maddie sighed to herself. She couldn't reveal Hanna's secret, but then again she didn't think she could lie to Tony very easily through.

"We went to school together." Maddie finally admitted. Technically she wasn't lying, she and Hanna had indeed gone to school together, but back then Hanna wasn't known as Hanna Knight. "This was before she moved to England. We were quiet good friends, but when she moved we lost contact." Maddie said bending the truth slightly.

"So," Tony began, "did she know Gibbs's daughter." He asked astounded. Maddie nodded.

"Yeah Hanna knew Kelly. She moved around the same time Kelly died." Maddie knew she was digging herself into a hole, so she decided to play the 'I'm injured and need to rest' card. She yawned rather loudly.

"Sorry I guess I'm a little tired." Tony took the hint, and smiled as he left Maddie's room.

His mind was racing with the new information. Hanna had known Kelly Gibbs. He doubted Gibbs recognised Hanna, had the barely recognised Maddie's name the day before, and she'd been Kelly's best friend. Just as he shut the door to Maddie's room, he spotted Hanna and Jimmy advancing down the corridor. Like him Hanna was dressed in a set of scrubs, and her hair was loose and damp.  
"You ok?" Tony asked as they reached each other. He noticed Jimmy's hand discretely placed on Hanna's back. She simply nodded.

"Are you?" She asked back. Tony smiled and nodded his response.

"Any news on the boss man yet?" He asked.

"They haven't told me anything. I overheard the nurses talking to each other about whether they should. They know I'm not part of his family." She turned away.

"That's bull crap; we may not be his blood family, but you're as much a part of our work family as I am." Tony said. He sighed. "Jenny should be hear soon, she'd be down as his next of kin, so she can find out what's going on." Tony smiled at Jimmy and Hanna. "I'm gonna go see what I can find out, ok. Keep an eye on her." Tony said with a soft smile, as he walked away.

"We will." He heard Hanna call back.

"Wasn't talking about Miss Tyler." He called back to the pair.

"Will do Tony." Jimmy called.

After getting directions to ICU, Tony was heading down the corridor when he spotted Abby up ahead. She seemed to be having a shouting match with one of the nurses.

"Why can't you tell me, he's as good as my father!"

"Excuse me." Tony apologised as he hurried over. "Please excuse my sister, she can get highly emotional, if you can just tell us where we can find our father, we will leave you alone."

"Tony." Abby threw her arms around her horary brother, and held him tightly. "Is everyone ok? Where's Hanna? Is she ok? Has something happened? Where is she? What happened to her?" Her voice was getting higher and louder as she spoke.

"Abby!" They turned to see Tim and Ziva rushing towards them.

"Timmy!" Abby detached herself from Tony and launched herself at Tim. Tony grabbed Ziva, she hugged him.

"Everything is secure and on its way to HQ, Ducky is going to bring Jenny as soon as he can, and Naomi is going to look after the kids." She whispered.

"How's Gibbs and Hanna?" Tim asked.

"That depends if we can get in to see him." Abby said glaring at the nurse.

"Look all I can tell you is he's stable. As soon as we have more information, we'll let you know."

"Where's Hanna?" Ziva said after the nurse had left.

"With Miss Tyler."

"Still!" Abby gasped. Tony smiled.

"They're old friends." The team looked at him. "They went to school together, turns out she knew Kelly Gibbs."

"You're joking?" Tim stared in disbelief. Tony shook his head.

"Nope, Maddie Tyler told me herself. The three of them were good friends."

"Does Gibbs know?" Abby asked.

"Not sure, I don't think so, so don't say anything. Let Hanna tell him." Tony begged.

"Family of Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Came a nurse's call. The four of them stood up.

"That's us." Ziva said holding Tony's hand tightly. Tim held Abby close.

"Well you'll be please to know he is awake and stable." The team breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him now?" Abby asked.

"He's asking to see someone called Hanna."

"Hanna?!" They chorused. The nurse nodded.

"He says it's very important, and he wants to see her right away." The group looked at each other.

"I'll get her." Tim replied.

 **So that's it for today I'm afraid. I promise the next chapter will have the long awaited father daughter reunion, then we will take it from there.**

 **As always please read and review, it really does make me smile reading your comments.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Beth xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**So here we are, Hanna and Gibbs's reunion. I promised another chapter soon because of the lateness of my last one, and I know this has been a highly anticipated chapter. I've been waiting for ages to post this one, I think it's one of my favs so far. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 11

Tim smiled at Hanna as he held the door open for her. Hanna noticed however it wasn't his normal cheeky smile, but a slightly awkward smile, the kind you give to a relative you don't really want to see, but had to anyway.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Fine." He said a little too quickly.

"Ok what's wrong? Have I done something to you?" Hanna asked, stopping dead in the corridor.

"No no." Tim repeated himself.

"Then what is it? Something's up." Tim paused for a minute.

"Ok the others will probably say something, we know."

"Know what?" She looked puzzled.

"About Kelly." Hanna went deathly pale.

"Wh…wh…what?" She whispered. "You all know? How?"

"Maddie told Tony."

"She told him!"

"Hey, it's ok. So the three of you went to school together, it's not a big deal." Tim stuttered.

"Wait, Maddie told Tony that the three of us went to school together?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tim said confused. "What else would she tell him?" Hanna smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

The rest of Tim and Hanna's walk was filled this time by a comforting silence, and soon they had reached the ICU ward, when Hanna grabbed Tim's hand.

"Tim, you said everyone knows I went to school with Kelly, does that include Gibbs?" Tim shook his head.

"He was still unconscious when Miss Tyler told Tony, and we haven't seen him yet, he asked to see you first." Hanna was taken aback. Gibbs had asked for her before seeing any of the team. Could that mean… 'No don't get your hopes up, you're going to tell him anyway.' She thought. Hanna suddenly felt scared. What if Gibbs didn't believe her? She didn't think she could bear it if her father rejected her, not now, not after she'd found him again.

"Are you ok?" Tim asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, just hope he's ok." She said. Tim smiled and pushed the door open.

Tony, Ziva and Abby all turned as the door to ICU, and Hanna walked in with McGee behind her. Abby rushed over to hug her, Hanna held the scientist close.

"Are you ok?" she said releasing Hanna and began moving her gaze over her body to check for any injuries. Hanna laughed.

"Abby I'm fine, I just got a little wet that's all."

"How's Miss Tyler?" Ziva asked, concern on her face.

"She's ok, hopefully she can go home tomorrow. I've already told her she's going to be staying with me until she's better." Tony, Ziva and Abby looked at each other.

"Um Hanna…" Tony started. "We… Miss Tyler said… What I mean is…" Hanna laughed.

"It's ok. Tim told me you guys know my secret." Hanna said her smile wide across her face.

"Mc Tell Tale!" Tony barked at Tim, who suddenly found a spot on the floor that was very interesting.

"Don't blame Tim it wasn't his fault." Hanna said. "I should have told you who I was the second we took the case." She sighed. "Look all that doesn't matter anymore, as long as Gibbs is going to be ok."

"Here here." Abby cheered giving Hanna another hug. "I'm glad you're ok." She mumbled into Hanna's shoulder.

"Abby?" Hanna said after a few minutes. "I can't keep him waiting any longer." Slowly the woman let Hanna go and nodded to her kindly. Hanna took a deep breath, smoothed out her scrubs and ran a hand through her still slightly damp hair, before smiling to the team, and pushing open the door to Gibbs's room.

Gibbs's turned his head towards the door as it opened. He gasped at the sight. It was like he was seeing Hanna for the first time. In the doorway stood a beautiful young woman. She was wearing a pair of green scrubs, which he presumed the hospital had given her, her light auburn hair glowed under the bright hospital lights and her baby blue eyes were looking right at him. 'She's beautiful.' He thought 'She looks just like Shannon. How did I miss it?'

Hanna took in the sight before her. Her father lay on the hospital bed, connected up to all sorts of machines with wires coming off them and him. He was all bundled up in blankets, which Hanna guessed was to bring up his temperature from his time spent under the water. He looked so helpless. Hanna couldn't help but think he looked older in the bright hospital lights. She knew it had been 15 years since they had seen each other, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. She just stood where she was, stood still, staring. Gibbs made a movement to sit himself up in bed. He grunted as he moved, his muscles weak from the cold. With that Hanna's feet finally started listening to her brain.

"Here let me help." She rushed over and gently helped her father gently rise so he was sitting up in the bed. Gently she perched on the end of the bed, Gibbs taking one of her hands in his.

"I need…" He began to speak, but Hanna stopped him.

"Please, let me speak." She looked down at their intertwined hands. "There's something I should have told you right from the start." Hanna continued to stare at their hands, her finger running over their hands. She was silent for a while, simply enjoying the calm before the storm.

"I wanted you to know me when you saw me, but you didn't and I…I was scared, I thought you didn't want me. I thought you would turn me away, I thought…" By now Hanna had tears running down her face. Gibbs placed his other free hand on Hanna's chin and gently lifted her head to meet his. She gazed up, her eyes meeting his. He gently moved his thumb to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes. His had stayed where it was, gently resting on her cheek. He looked at her then simply smiled. A wide and true smile.

"You look just your mother, the spitting image. You're beautiful." Hanna sniffed.

"Daddy?" Gibbs had tears in his eyes now.

"Come here Kelly." And with that Hanna fell into the arms of the man she had been wishing she could see again, since she was 8 years old. She was back where she belonged in the arms of the man who'd loved her all her life, back in the arms of her father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

 **And so father and daughter are finally reunited. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

 **We are almost to the end of this story so far, I have another 6 chapters left to post, and then we will be done. Once this is finished I will be focusing more on 'Finding Magic' and hopefully I want to get that finished by the end of the summer, I'm away for 2 weeks in August and I want to have the story finished either before I go or just after I get back. Once 'Finding Magic' is complete I will be focusing mainly on the final chapter in my trilogy, and will also be posting my completed HP/NCIS crossover fic, as that is about halfway through at the moment.**

 **As always please read and review; and to the reviewer Cathy Brown, MI5 is a branch of the English Secret Service. I hope you guys look forward to reading my stories, and I'll post again soon.**

 **Beth xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**So here is the continuation from Hanna and Gibbs's reunion, enjoy :)**

Chapter 12

Gibbs wrapped his arms further around Hanna, as she snuggled further into him. Gibbs was sure he could feel her heart beating against his, a heart he was sure would burst with happiness.

"Kelly-bear?" Hanna moaned and moved her head to look at her father.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you sweetheart?" Hanna felt tears coming back to her eyes, when she suddenly heard the sound of heels rushing down the corridor outside Gibbs's room. A sound that was very familiar to both of them.

"Jenny!" She gasped, and she struggled to be released from her father's grip. "Please." She begged him. "Now is not the time to introduce me to her." Gibbs nodded once he saw the expression in her eyes.

"Let me deal with Jenny." He whispered, as the door was flung open and Jenny followed closely by the team.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what the hell were you thinking?!" Jenny shouted as she hugged her husband tightly. Tony mocked the placement of his hands over his ears, but both Ziva and Abby hit either of her arms for that.

"Ouch." He moaned. Tim tried to hide his snigger.

Gibbs spotted Hanna out of the corner of his eye, as he tried to calm down his emotional wife; she had tears in her eyes still and was trying desperately to dry them to make it obvious she hadn't been crying, something she was trying and failing at. Abby was the first to spot Hanna's bloodshot eyes.

"Oh my god! Hanna why are you crying?" She burst out of the team's make-shift group that had huddled by the door, to elope Hanna in possibly the biggest Abby hug Hanna had ever had.

"I'm fine." She said still trying to dry her eyes with one hand, whilst using the other to remove Abby's hair from sticking to her tear stained cheeks. Abby and the team however didn't seem convinced. Hanna knew she was going to need a good lie to get out of this situation, a very good lie indeed.

"I guess everything from today is just catching up on me. I'm just glad everything and everyone is now completely and utterly ok." She smiled at Gibbs. He gave her a smile back, something Ducky noticed.

"How's Maddie?" Gibbs suddenly asked, remembering his honorary daughter. He glanced at the team, they all turned to Hanna. She laughed.

"She's gonna be fine." She announced to a sigh of relief. "Hopefully they will be releasing her tomorrow. I've already told her she will be staying with me until everything with her place is sorted." She added for Gibbs's benefit when she saw him mouth a 'thank you' in her direction. She smiled back and mouthed 'my pleasure'.

It was at this point that Jenny came back to life. She had been hugging Gibbs tightly and positioned herself on the bed next to him while Hanna spoke.

"Jethro why were the team outside while you were talking to Hanna?" Gibbs looked to Hanna, she shook her head to remind him of their conversation a little while before. He nodded slightly.

"I was telling her if she ever disobeyed a direct order from me again, she'd be out of NCIS quicker than she could blink." He said sounding more and more like his normal self every minute. Jenny looked at Hanna, a confused expression painted on her face.

"He sort of told me to go back inside the building after I followed him." Hanna said looking sheepish. Jenny thumped her idiotic husband.

"She saved your life. If she hadn't answered Jimmy's call, who knows what could have happened. We might have never found you." Now it was Gibbs's turn to look sheepish. The rest of the team including Hanna, stifled a laugh.

"Don't worry." She said through her laugher. "I told him I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at Gibbs. He looked at his team one by one, before he sighed.

"Come here Abs." He said opening an arm for her, the other still wrapped around Jenny's waist. Besides Hanna, Abby was the youngest member of the team, with Ziva followed in a close third. She happily accepted Gibbs's embrace; the man was an honorary father to her after all.

Ducky gently came up behind Hanna as the team mingled amongst themselves, and whispered in her ear; "I need to talk to you for a minute, outside?" Hanna turned at looked the elder man square in the eyes. He had a serious expression on his face, she nodded.

"What are you two whispering about?" Tony asked. Ducky answered first.

"I was simply asking Hanna if she could possibly help me get some tea and coffee for us all. I think we could all do with a cup, don't you?" The team nodded suddenly feeling like a cup of something warm was exactly what they needed.

"Everyone want their normal order?" Hanna asked, remembering a small commercial café she had seen signs for in the hospital. They nodded with Gibbs nodding along too, until Jenny asked if he was allowed to have any. Gibbs sent Ducky a pleading look, who laughed and informed Jenny that one cup wouldn't do anymore damage to Gibbs, considering that the man drunk so much coffee already, it probably ran threw his veins more than blood did. That caused a ruckus of laugher throughout the group.

Hanna and Ducky made it to the café with little conversation. Hanna sensed the older man had something he wanted to say to her, but she didn't push it. It wasn't until they were in the cue for the café that he spoke.

"That was a very courageous action you performed today my dear." The older man praised with his sincere tone.

"It wasn't just me." She added. "Tony was the one who got Gibbs out, I just waited with Mad… erm, Miss Tyler." She quickly corrected herself.

"Well as true as that may be my dear Hanna, you have saved Jethro whether he knows it or not." Hanna looked confused, Ducky just smiled and leant in close so his words were almost a whisper.

"I know my dear." He admitted. "It's nothing you need to hide from me Hanna." Ducky said with a twinkle in the old man's eyes. "Or should I call you Kelly?"

Hanna froze.

"What did you call me?" She finally stuttered. Ducky smiled and placed a comforting hand on Hanna's shoulder squeezing it slightly. Hanna felt herself zone out as Ducky ordered the drinks, before he gently guided her to a small table in the corner.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"Not long, I guessed something was wrong when Mr Palmer took you out of autopsy." Ducky admitted. "You were very determined." He smiled.

"Did you tell anyone?" She asked in a whisper.

"Why would I do that?" He questioned. He told a hold of her hand, and gently squeezed it in a lovingly 'Grandfatherly' way. "What did Jethro say when he saw you? I'm amazed he hasn't told us yet." Hanna looked at the floor, Ducky's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"He doesn't know?!"

"He does now." Hanna admitted. "He recognised me when he woke up."  
"That's why you were in with him, while the team was outside." Ducky realised, Hanna nodded.

"Coffee order for Mallard?" Came a call.

"So what did he say?!" Maddie squealed. The girls were back in Hanna's apartment sitting on the sofa eating take-out pizza. Maddie had been released from the hospital 2 days before and had been at Hanna's ever since. Gibbs had discharged himself the day after he had been admitted and Jenny had kept him under house arrest ever since. He had spoken to Hanna twice over the phone but their phone calls were abruptly cut short by Jenny. They still hadn't told the team yet, only Ducky, Jimmy and Maddie knew the complete truth of Hanna's real identity.

"He really wants to meet and get to know me" Hanna smiled as she munched on a slice of pizza. Maddie squealed again.

"This is so perfect, father and daughter re-united." Hanna and Maddie laughed.

"I still can't believe it. I've got my dad back." Hanna admitted to her oldest friend, Maddie smiled back.

"And now you have a ready-made family." She pointed out.

Hanna had to admit Maddie was right. Not only did she have her father back, but she had a ready-made step-mother in Jenny, 2 half siblings in Chloe and TJ, 3 nephews and a niece, 2 honorary sisters, 2 honorary brothers and a new honorary grandfather. Could her life get any more perfect?

 **So now Ducky knows as well. I thought if anyone would guess who Hanna was, then it would be Ducky. The man seems to know everything for god sake! Hopefully I will have another chapter for you guys on Tuesday, to make up for my lateness (again), and then we are nearing the finish line for this story I'm afraid.**

 **As always please, read and review, I look forward to hearing from you guys.**

 **Happy reading,**

 **Beth xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello all, so since you guys had to wait a while for my last chapter I thought I'd be nice to give you this one a little early. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 13

It had been a week since Gibbs had discovered that his eldest daughter was still alive. He had since tried to call Hanna whenever he could but he had only managed to call her twice. Jenny had given the team 2 weeks off to rest and re-cooperate, while she had spent the time watching her husband like a hawk. Today was Saturday, but it was no ordinary Saturday. Today was Kelly's 24th birthday, and Gibbs was determined he was going to see his little girl today. Luckily Jenny knew the significance of the day and normally she simply left him alone to his memories. Today however she was reluctant to leave him.

"Are you sure you're ok Jethro? I can always call Ziva and cancel."

"Don't be daft Jen." He replied. "The kids have been looking forward to their play-date all week, you can't cancel now." Jenny still looked uncertain, but reluctantly she kissed her husband goodbye, and left with the kids for Tony and Ziva's.

As soon as Gibbs heard Jenny's car pulled out of the driveway, he pulled out his mobile and rang Hanna. It rang for a while before it was answered.

"Hanna's phone, Maddie speaking." Came a cheerful reply.

"Maddie? Why are you answering Kelly's phone." He questioned.

"Oh hi Jethro, Kelly's gone out, she left her phone behind."

"Where is she?"  
"At her mother's grave. I told her I'd go with her, but she wouldn't let me. Said she needed to be by herself." Maddie admitted. Gibbs ran a hand over her face.

"Ok thanks Maddie."

"Jethro?" Maddie called.

"Yeah."

"I never really got a chance to say it before, but thank you for coming to my rescue." Gibbs smiled.

"Madeline Tyler, don't you ever think I won't be there to help you. You're family." Gibbs could sense Maddie smiling down the phone.

After Gibbs hung up the phone to Maddie he slipped upstairs to the one room which was continuously kept locked, Kelly's bedroom. He pulled out his keys and slipped the key into the door. It opened with a click and Gibbs stepped inside. The room was filled with a fine layer of dust. The baby pink duvet covering the single 1 person bed, the pale cream matching walls and carpet, the wooden toy box that her father made for her 1st birthday, the old handmade rocking chair that both Shannon and Gibbs had used to rock their baby girl to sleep, even Kelly's first teddy bear still sitting on the window, as if he was watching, waiting for his owner to come home. A new addition to the room however was a beautifully carved wooden jewellery box, sitting on the table next to the bed. The box once belonged to Shannon, and inside it were the only two things Gibbs had left of hers; her engagement ring (which she took off to clean the morning she died) and the gold oval locket Gibbs had bought her for her birthday, complete with pictures and still fully wrapped, the present she never received. He knew exactly what he wanted. He picked out the wrapped locket from the jewellery box and Kelly's teddy from the window. Smiling he left the room, locked the door and headed out to his car.

Hanna had never really celebrated her birthday after her mother had died. John and Elizabeth had always tried to make it special for her, but it was never the same. This birthday however felt different. She was awoken by Maddie at 7 in the morning. Her best friend had made her a birthday breakfast, including a bowl of fruit, pancakes smothered in maple syrup and a fresh cup of coffee just the way she liked it. She had also got her a card and promised to get her a present as soon as she could. As well as Maddie's card, Tony, Ziva and their boys had sent her a card, as well as Tim and Abby and their kids. Cynthia and her partner had sent a bunch of flowers with a nice card attached, Ducky had sent Hanna a box of her favourite chocolates and Jimmy had sent her a beautiful card addressed to 'the one I love' and signed 'with all my heart' and a promise to take her out for dinner that night. There was however no word from her father.

Hanna was in the middle of getting dressed when another gift arrived. Maddie answered the door to a man carrying a giant balloon, a large bunch of flowers, a large envelope and a huge bar of Cadburys chocolate. When Hanna saw the chocolate she burst out laughing. Through her tears she was able to explain to Maddie that John always bought her a bar of Cadburys chocolate for her birthday. This one was labelled to say that it should last Hanna until her next birthday. That set both girls off again. Once they had managed to dry their eyes, Maddie asked Hanna what she wanted to do for her birthday. Hanna had only 1 birthday wish; she wanted to see her mother's grave. She had been putting off going to see it ever since she had come home to America. But now she was finally ready to say 'goodbye' to her mother. Maddie offered to go with her, but Hanna wanted to go on her own.

She felt a sense of finally being at peace with herself as she drove to the graveyard, and when she pulled into the car park, she knew she was ready. Maddie had given her directions to the grave, but Hanna felt she knew where her mother lay at rest. She felt the tears rolling down her eyes as she reached the stone.

' _Here lies Shannon Amelia Gibbs, a beloved wife, mother and daughter,'_ Hanna's gaze moved down the head stone to the other name, _'and here also lies her daughter Kelly Ann Gibbs, taken from the world too soon, but never forgotten.'_ Hanna crouched down and ran her fingers over the lettering.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get that changed." Came Gibbs voice. Hanna smiled.

"It's beautiful, mum would have loved it." She whispered. She felt her father's protective arm rest upon her shoulders, her free hand reached up to meet one of his.

"Hey Shan," came Gibbs's call. "Look who I found." Hanna laughed.

"Hi mum, I've missed you so much. I love you mum." The pair stood for a while, Gibbs holding his daughter's hand refusing to let go, in silence, a family reunited by the grave of the one person who was missing.

"Come on." Gibbs said to his daughter. "I think you and I are long overdue for a chat."

Meanwhile up in the clouds, Shannon Gibbs watched as the two people she cared most about in the entire universe, walked away from her grave, and towards their new life together. She brushed her long auburn strands out of her face, as she felt tears dropping from her eyes.

"I love you too Kelly, and I always will." And with that Shannon felt herself finally beginning to ascend into the Heavens, her soul finally at peace, and her family re-united for all eternity.

 **Ok so the next chapter will finally be Gibbs and Hanna's long overdue chat. I wanna thank everyone for all the reviews and favourites on this story, it really is nice to check my emails and find a review saying that they like my work.**

 **As always read and review, and I'll hopefully post again soon. Enjoy reading.**

 **Beth xxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello, so while I'm on a day off I thought I would post another chapter for you all. We only have another couple of chapters left to go now. So we are now finally at the big Gibbs and Hanna chapter, this will explain more of Hanna's past after she left America.**

Chapter 14

"So," Gibbs began. The pair were seated at a small and quiet café across the road from the cemetery. From where they were sitting they could just about make out Shannon's grave through a gap in the in the bushes. Gibbs had his usual Jamaican blend and Kelly had the same, but with milk and sugar.

"So?" She replied. Gibbs suddenly remembered the gift he had bought with him for her. He pulled the wrapped present from his pocket and slid it across the table towards his daughter.

"This is for you, happy birthday darlin'." Kelly smiled as she reached for the package.

"You didn't have to get me anything dad, just being back with you is enough to last me for a lifetime." Gibbs smiled back and took hold of his daughter's free hand and squeezed it. Taking her hand back, she slowly unwrapped the present to reveal the golden locket. Gibbs smile widened.

"I was going to give it to your mother." He said quietly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. Kelly pulled the locket from the box, and opened it. She felt the tears pooling in her eyes as she gazed at the pictures inside it. One was of her parents on their wedding day, her mother dressed in a beautiful white lace gown and her father in his dress blues, another was of herself as a baby resting in her mother' arms, the adjoining picture was of her in her father's arms, and the final picture was of the three of them at the park during one of her father's breaks from the marines; they were smiling and laughing together as a young family should be.

"It's beautiful." She cried. "Put it on me?" She asked, and Gibbs happily obliged.

"Got 1 more for you." He said pulling out the teddy bear he had picked up before he left. Kelly burst out laughing.  
"Mr Snuggles!" She said through the laughter, holding out for the teddy and taking him and holding him tight.

Gibbs laughed.

"He's been sitting in your room waiting for you." Kelly stared.

"You kept my room?! I thought…" She trailed off. Gibbs took her hand in his.

"Kel, I kept everything as it was. Your toys, your clothes, even your bed spread hasn't moved since the day you left." He rubbed a finger over hers, in a comforting motion. Kelly held the teddy close, she shuffled round in the booth she and Gibbs were sitting in until she was next to him, he hugged her, and she snuggled into him.

They stayed hugging in silence for a while before Gibbs knew he had to ask the awkward question.

"Kelly-bear," He began, "What happened to you?" Kelly didn't move, Gibbs hugged her tightly.

"I don't fully know." Came the quiet reply, Gibbs continued to hold her.

"Mum and I set out to go to my ballet class with the agent who was protecting us. Everything was fine, then I heard this crack, like a stone hitting the windshield. I know now that was the bullet that killed the agent. Mum pulled me close, and that's where everything gets blurry. I think I can remember mum telling me everything would be ok, then sometimes I can smell this smell; a mixture of blood and petrol. Sometimes I think I can hear mum's voice saying she loves me, but other than that everything is completely blank. The next thing I can remember is waking up in hospital, an agent by my bedside and another 2 guarding the door."

"So you don't remember what happened when the car crashed?" Gibbs asked warily.

"Dad, when I woke up in hospital I couldn't even remember my own name! It took a few days for me to piece together what I could remember, and even then some of it didn't make sense."

"Did the agents tell you what happened to Shannon?"

"No. Well they told me she'd died, but they spared me the details."

"Good." Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "So how did you end up in England?" Kelly laughed.

"My adoptive parents John and Lizzie, they moved me. John was one of the agents who used to come and sit with me. He'd let me cry, he'd listen to my rants, he'd tell me stories about his job, all the people he worked with, some of his funny cases. Then he told me he was being transferred to MI5 in London, I told him I would miss him, but he had spoken to his superiors and begged them to let him take me with him. He told me I would be safe and that he and his wife Lizzie would take care of me. So I went to England with them, and the agents in America told him they would get hold of you, and send you to England for me."

"But I never got the message." Gibbs said with anger in his voice. Kelly snuggled tighter letting him know she was still there, and this time she wasn't leaving.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. You're here now, we're back together, and nothing is going to tear us apart." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Right princess, this time you're stuck with me." Kelly laughed.

"Dad?" She asked. "What are we gonna tell the team?"

"The truth. We'll tell them the truth. You are my daughter, nothing is ever going to come between us."

"Except my half siblings and step-mother?!" She said with a smirk. Gibbs groaned.

"Jenny's got a 24 year of step-daughter, she's gonna love that." Kelly laughed louder than she had for a very long time. A couple of the other customers in the café glanced over at the pair, they smiled when they saw the father and daughter duo.

"Chloe and TJ will love you though."  
"They will, they won't think I'm taking their dad away?"  
"No. Chloe always says she wants an older sister. The pair of them know about you. You're their idol, they love you. For TJ it means he won't have to play 'princess parties' with his younger sister anymore, you will be in his good books for your life." Kelly laughed again.

"So when do we tell them all?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, come over about half 9 and we'll break the news to Jenny. Then we can tell the other's when they arrive." Kelly nodded. Gibbs then decided to add on.

"You can even bring Jimmy if you want."

Kelly froze. She looked up at her father, scared of the expression she might see, but all she saw was the kind and caring smile of her father.

"I won't kill him." He said with a smile. "But if he hurts you I have the right to torture him slowly and painfully, until he will beg for death, understood?"

"He won't dad, Jimmy is a great guy, and he's petrified of you." Kelly added on. Gibbs smiled.

"Your mother said the same thing." Kelly's eyes widened.

"What? When? How?" She cried.

"When I was in the water. She convinced me to come home. To be with my family, to take care of our daughter. She made me see the truth." Kelly simply smiled and snuggled up with her teddy, her new locket over her heart. This had been the best birthday ever.

 **And so we are finished here for the day. I hope you have enjoyed my latest chapter and I'll aim to post again soon. Please read and review as per normal, and I hope you have a good week.**

 **Beth xx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello all, so another day another chapter. Enjoy xx**

Chapter 15

Gibbs awoke the next day, a sense of nervousness all over. He turned to see Jenny was still fast asleep, and it was only just beginning to get light. Hearing a noise from downstairs, he slowly slipped out of bed and followed the noise. Instead of a burglar however he found little Chloe playing with her dolls.

"Hi daddy." She said cheerfully. "I'm playing tea parties."

"Hello princess, you're up early."  
"I wanted to play so I came down here so I wouldn't wake you mummy or TJ." Gibbs chuckled and sat on the floor next to her.

"Daddy?" Chloe asked after a few minutes.

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Why are you acting funny?" She asked without taking her eyes off him.

"Funny? What do you mean?"

"Funny, scared, nervous, not like my daddy." She explained. 'She defiantly gets her vocabulary from Jenny.' Gibbs thought to himself.

"Well sweetie, someone special is coming to lunch today."

"Is it Grandpa Jack?" Chloe asked her voice raising as she spoke excitedly.

"No."

"Has mummy met them?" Gibbs paused.

"Yes and no." Chloe was confused. "Mummy has met this lady before, but she only knows her as someone else. She hasn't met her using her real identity yet." Gibbs explained.

"Who is she daddy, is she a superhero?" Gibbs shock his head laughing, deciding his son was telling his younger sister too much about his comic books. He beckoned his youngest into a whisper.

"Your sister Kelly."

"Kelly?!" Chloe cried. "Really! Kelly is coming to lunch."

"Yep, but you can't tell mummy or TJ. Not until she gets here." Chloe looked confused for a minute.

"But who is her fake identity if mummy has met her?"

"Hanna." He admitted.

"Auntie Hanna is really Aunt Kelly." She said amazed. Gibbs nodded.

"That is so cool!" Chloe exclaimed. "Can I wear my best dress daddy?"

"Of course you can." He said ruffling the hair of his baby.

Meanwhile in Jimmy's apartment, Kelly was sitting in the living room, wide awake clutching a stone cold cup of coffee. She hadn't slept at all. Her nerves were getting the better of her. She heard a noise from behind her, and realised Jimmy must have woken up. After her talk with her father yesterday, she had arrived home and Maddie had helped her pick out an outfit for her birthday dinner with Jimmy. She had ended up in a little black dress, (which Maddie told her would knock Jimmy's socks off, well she hadn't said socks, but Kelly was trying to be polite.)

"What are you doing up so early?" Jimmy asked coming to sit next to his girlfriend on the sofa.

"Couldn't sleep." She admitted. "What if they don't believe me Jimmy?" She worried.

"Then Abby can run your DNA against Gibbs's." Jimmy stated. "It'll be ok. You've got me, Maddie, Dr Mallard and your father all there. We can convince them." He reassured her. She sighed as he took the cup from her.

"Come here." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, her head resting on his chest.

"How come you know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" She smiled.

"Hanna…Kelly… what do you want me to call you? Seeing as everyone is going to find out today." He asked. Since she had confessed her secret to Jimmy, the young man had continually switched between calling her Hanna and Kelly, unsure of what she wanted to be known as. She smiled.

"Kelly." She said without a moment's hesitation. "I've been Hanna Knight for 15 years, and don't get me wrong they've been 15 great years, but I want to spend the rest of my life as Kelly Gibbs."

'Maybe not all of it?' Jimmy thought to himself as Kelly snuggled further into him, and soon the apartment was filled with the quiet sounds of the young couple sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

Jenny Gibbs knew her husband was hiding something. Ever since Maddie's rescue he had become different. He was constantly looking at his phone, daydreaming, spending hours in Kelly's old room, and the most intriguing factor in Jenny's mind, he hadn't touched his boat once. Not once in nearly 2 weeks! This morning he was all nervous and jumpy. She'd found him and Chloe playing tea parties when she awoke, and her daughter informed her that she wanted to wear her best dress for the day. When Jenny asked why, the little girl smiled at her father, he winked, and she simply said "why not?" God she was too much like her father.

Jenny was in the kitchen peeling carrots when the doorbell rang. Glancing at her watch, she found it was only half past 9, the team never arrived before 11. She put down her carrot, and went to the door and opened it. She found Maddie Tyler, Jimmy Palmer and very pale and extremely nervous looking Hanna Knight on the doorstep.

"Morning." Maddie said cheerfully.

"Morning." Jenny replied in a confused tone.

"Daddy she's here." Chloe shouted from the top of the stairs, and barrelled down them at the quickest speed Jenny had ever seen her daughter move, right towards Hanna. She leapt into Hanna's arms and threw hers around Hanna's neck, hugging her tightly. Jimmy had to steady Hanna so she didn't fall over at the force the little girl exerted. Jenny noticed Chloe whisper something into Hanna's ear as Gibbs and TJ came down the stairs. She saw Hanna's face brighten a little, and she hugged Chloe.

"You're dead on time." Gibbs said, coming up behind Jenny. She noticed he had a big smile on his face, and was looking directly at Hanna. She'd had enough.

"Ok what is going on?" She said turning to her husband, Gibbs didn't move, so Jenny did something she had never done before; she Gibbs slapped her husband. That got his attention.

"Ouch Jen." She rolled her eyes at him, and gestured to the group by the door.

"Well, what is going on Jethro?"

"Let's go into the living room." He motioned still rubbing his head.

Jenny sat on one of the chairs facing the sofa. Hanna was sitting in the middle with Jimmy one side and Maddie the other, Chloe perched on her lap. TJ sat on the floor, and Gibbs stood by the fireplace.

"Jen there's something I need to tell you. Something about Hanna."

"Is it the reason why you haven't touched your boat in 2 weeks?" She asked, he nodded. He looked at Hanna, she looked back.

"Is it to do with Hanna being in the Witness Protection as a child?"

"You know about that?" Hanna cried.

"Of course. When you joined NCIS, your old supervisor told me. He said it wouldn't affect anything. You were a good agent, hardworking and he couldn't see it being a problem." She clarified. "Is it going to be a problem?"

"Jen did they tell you her real identity?" Gibbs asked.

"No. What is going on? Is someone after you or something?"

"No, at least not as far as I know." Hanna said.

"Well then I don't see a reason why you can't go back to your real identity. We can sort it out tomorrow if you want, is that is what all this is about?" She smiled. Gibbs paused.

"Jen, Hanna is my daughter. Her real name is Kelly Ann Gibbs."

Jenny's jaw dropped, TJ looked his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"But's she's dead!" Came Jenny's immediate response.

"Communication error." Maddie joked, breaking the tension. "Kel survived the crash, but Jethro didn't get the message."

"But you're English?" Jenny was confused.

"I've lived in England for the last 15 years under protection, but I was born and raised till I was 8 in America." Kelly explained.

"But why did you come back? If you didn't know she was alive Jethro, why didn't you stay in England?" She asked Kelly.

"I didn't know everyone thought I was dead." Kelly explained. "I thought after mum died, dad didn't want anything to do with me. It wasn't till about 8 months ago that I found out that to the people I love Kelly Gibbs was dead."

"How long have you known?" Jenny asked her husband.

"Since the accident. It made everything clear in my head. I could see Hanna for who she really was, Kelly." Jenny did quick maths in her head.

"So for the past 6 months Hanna's been on your team, you had absolutely no idea she was your daughter Kelly?" Jenny directed at her husband, he shook his head.

"And you call yourself a Special Agent!" She smiled laughing.

"So you're ok with all this?" Maddie asked.

"Well, the idea of having a 24 year old step-daughter doesn't make me feel brilliant," the adults laughed. "But I know how much Jethro loves you." She said to Kelly. "And you're family, and you saved his life. I have no reason not to love you." Jenny smiled. Kelly stood up still holding Chloe and somehow she and Jenny managed a hug, without squishing Chloe between them.

"Just don't call me your step-mother in public, ok?" The entire room burst into laughter.

 **So after this chapter we have only got another 2 chapters left to go. I have had a great time writing this story and I hope you've all had a great time reading it.**

 **So as normal please read and review, and I'll post again next week.**

 **Happy reading,**

 **Beth xxx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Good afternoon, we are here at the penultimate chapter of my story. This is the final conclusion to the story, we finally have the revelation of Hanna's true identity to the rest of the team.**

Chapter 16

When the rest of the team arrived they found Maddie and Jenny in the kitchen, Kelly playing 'Princesses' with Chloe, TJ and Jimmy playing cards and Gibbs whittling away at a piece of wood, with Jenny shouting at him to not get the wood shavings on the carpet. When TJ spotted Jodie the pair dashed off to continue playing their video games, Elijah, Isaiah and Connor started playing with their toys, whilst Tony and Tim joined Jimmy in a conversation, Ziva joined Jenny and Maddie in the kitchen, and Abby struck up a conversation with Ducky. Gibbs kept his gaze on his two daughters, something Ducky noticed. Eventually Ducky caught Kelly's attention, she nodded her head towards the garden and he nodded back, and slipped outside.

Soon the young auburn haired woman had joined the elder ME in the garden.

"Thank you for my birthday present Ducky." Kelly thanked the older man.

"It was nothing my dear, I hope you had a wonderful day." She nodded. "I'm surprised little Chloe let you come out here though." He chuckled.

"Dad took her." Kelly said with a smile.

"Speaking of your father, he was watching the two of you." Ducky admitted.  
"We told Jenny and TJ earlier, Dad told Chloe this morning, apparently she's been on cloud 9 since." Kelly told him.

"How did Jennifer take it?"  
"I took it fine." Jenny said to the pair, making them jump. She laughed and proceeded to give them the glasses of lemonade she had bought out with her. "I saw you come outside." She admitted. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you going to tell the others?" Ducky questioned. Kelly nodded.

"Hey." Jenny noticed her step-daughter looked nervous again. "It'll all be ok, I promise."

The group had just finished eating when Abby spoke up.

"Hanna, are you ok? You've been really quiet today." Kelly looked at Gibbs, he nodded.

"There is a reason for that Abby." She said as Jimmy took hold of her hands and squeezed. "There's something I need to tell you all, something I should have said a long time ago." She took a deep breath and began her tale.

"When I was 8 years old my mother witnessed a murder, and she was able to identify the killer. We were assigned to the Witness Protection, but it didn't really do any good. On the 28th of February 1991 we were traveling with an NIS agent to my ballet lesson." She glanced around the group and her eyes stopped on Ziva. Out of her team mates, Kelly was sure Ziva would figure it out first, and the look on her face told Kelly she had figured it out.

"We were shot at and the NIS agent was killed. The car then crashed, and my mother was killed. I don't remember much about how I managed to get out before the car caught fire, I hit my head pretty hard. What I do remember is waking up in hospital feeling scared and alone." Kelly started crying. Jenny passed her a tissue and squeezed her shoulder.

"One of the agents guarding me was a man called John Knight. He and his wife Elizabeth eventually became my legal guardians, and later my adoptive parents." Jodie raised her hand.

"What about your dad?" She asked.

"My dad was a marine, and he was away fighting when my mother was killed." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Tim had also realised who she was.

"Uncle John got a job in England, and so to keep me safe, the three of us moved to England and I changed my name to Hanna Knight. I spent the next 15 years of my life living in England, where eventually I started working for MI5 with Uncle John."

"So you were a real life James Bond!" The twins chorused.

"Boys!" Ziva shushed them. Kelly smiled at the boys.

"Sort of, I didn't go around shooting people or blowing things up though, I stayed in the office most of the time, kinda like Miss Moneypenny." She clarified.

"Cool." Elijah and Isaiah fawned.

Kelly carried on with her story.

"One day I came across a newspaper article which mentioned the crash. Up until that point I believed that when my mother died my father had washed his hands of me. He was supposed to join me in England, but he never arrived. Once I read the newspaper article I realised why. The article stated that I had died in the crash as well as my mother." The look across Abby's face, became apparent she now realised the truth also.

"So what's your real name?" Tony asked. Kelly looked at Gibbs.

"Her names Kelly, DiNozzo. She's my daughter."

The table was silent, nobody moved and nobody said a word.

"You don't believe me do you?" Kelly said. There was still silence.

"Ok then. TJ, Chloe I need you to do something for me. I need you to go up to my old bedroom, and I need one of you to get the little silver key in my top left desk draw, and I need the other to get the locked red box which is under the wooden bottom of my wardrobe, ok?" The duo nodded and dashed off.

About 5 minutes later Chloe came down clutching a little silver key about the size of her hand, and TJ carrying a large metal red box, somewhere between the size of an A4 and an A5 sheet of paper.  
"Put them in front of dad." She said. They did as they were told, then they took their seats again. Kelly directed her next comment at Gibbs.

"When you were away fighting, mum told me that if I missed you, I was to write you a letter, and then when you came home you could read my letters." She explained. "Inside that box are all the letters I wrote but never gave to you, all the drawings I drew but never gave to you, all the pictures I had of you, that set of dog tags you gave me and my diary. I signed every one of those letters the same way: 'Come home soon daddy, I love you and I miss you Love Kelly'. If that doesn't make you believe me, I don't know what will."

Gibbs opened the box. Inside were hundreds of letters and drawings, along with photos of Gibbs, Shannon and Kelly, also a set of silver dog tags and a pink children's diary full of entries.

"We believe you Kelly." Ziva said, and engulfed her into a hug. "Welcome home."

 **Kelly is back where she belongs! One last chapter to go, the epilogue which will hopefully be up either this weekend or next Tuesday, depending on my schedule.**

 **As always please read and review, and I'll hope to hear from you guys, it's really nice to know you have questions and comments about my stories.**

 **Have a great week, Beth xx**


	18. Epilogue

**So here we are, the final chapter of this tale, I hope this is the ending that everyone likes. :)**

Epilogue

4 Years later

"DiNozzo, what have we got?" Gibbs bellowed into the Bull-Pen.

"Quiet a bit Boss." Came Tony's confident reply. "Captain Wilson was obviously lying about her connection to the vic. McGee found dozens of phone calls from her cell, to Petty Officer Kent's home and cell on the night he died. Told you the girlfriend did it." He said crossing his hands behind his head and smiling.

"Tony, there is no evidence she was his girlfriend." Ziva pointed out.

"You mean apart from the incessant phone calls? Sounds like a stalker of a girlfriend to me." He pointed out.

"Mum calls you all the time Uncle Tony and she's not your girlfriend." A now 12 year old Jodie McGee said from her chair not even bothering to look up at him.

"Yeah dad!" Chorused 9 year olds Elijah and Isaiah. 11 year old TJ didn't even raise his head from his Nintendo, and 8 year olds Connor McGee and Chloe Gibbs just laughed.

The group's regular babysitter had called in sick so the kids had been allowed to come into work for the day. Gibbs looked around the room at his family. Tony was sitting at his desk making funny faces at his twin sons who were sitting by Ziva, with them was their 2 year old sister Tali. Jodie was perched on a chair next to her dad scribbling stuff down in her notebook, occasionally asking Tim how to spell something, or if a sentence made sense. TJ had claimed Kelly's desk and was sitting engrossed his game, whilst Chloe and Connor was sat by Gibbs's desk doing homework. Gibbs looked back at his eldest daughter's desk and sighed. She had only been gone for a month, but she had left a rather large hole in the team.

He turned to his desk and looked at the pictures tacked onto his board. He had pictures of all his kids, nephews and nieces, along with photos from his and Jenny's wedding, Tony and Ziva's wedding, and Abby and Tim's wedding. He looked however at the 3 most recent images. The first was of himself, Kelly, John and Elizabeth.

 _3 and a Half Years Ago_

 _Gibbs was sitting at his desk awaiting two very important visitors, his daughter's adoptive parents. John and Elizabeth had finally managed to come out to America to see their daughter. Kelly had left to go and pick them up from the airport about an hour ago, so she was due back at any minute._

" _It'll be fine Jethro." Jenny said. She had come down to also meet the pair and could tell just how nervous her husband was. Gibbs was just about to respond with a snide and snarky comment, when the doors opened with a 'ping'. The entire team turned to see an older couple walking into the Bull-Pen followed by Kelly. The woman had greying blonde hair, a pair of chocolaty brown eyes and a comforting smile. She wore a dark denim pair of jeans and a light red almost pink blouse. The man next to her had silvery grey hair, a similar shade to Gibbs', dull green eyes and a scar on his forehead. They seemed just as nervous as Gibbs. He seemed to spot Gibbs and the two men locked eyes._

" _Dad?" Kelly's cheery voice rang out in the silence. The whole agency was simply staring at the three adults and they awaited the fireworks. Gibbs smiled at his little girl._

" _Dad, this is John and Elizabeth Knight, Uncle John Aunt Lizzie this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my father." Neither of the three spoke, until Elizabeth plucked up the courage._

" _You have a truly wonderful daughter Mr Gibbs. She's a credit to you and your late wife." Gibbs smiled at her._

" _You've known her longer than I have, if she's a credit to anyone it's the two of you. Thank you, for taking care of_ _ **our**_ _daughter." The trio entered into a huge hug, with Kelly squished right in the middle, to the thunderous round of applause from the Bull-Pen._

Gibbs moved onto the next picture. He was standing next to Kelly, who was standing next to her new husband Jimmy Palmer. Next to Gibbs was Jenny, next to them were John and Elizabeth, and Chloe (the flower girl) and TJ (the ring bearer) stood with their parents Kelly's other bridesmaids besides Jenny (Ziva, Abby and Jodie) stood to the side, with the boys flitted around the group in their suits. Gibbs could remember the whole day as clear as anything.

 _2 Years Ago_

 _Gibbs knocked on the door to the room in which his daughter was dressing. Maddie answered. She was the obvious choice for Kelly's Maid of Honour, and was dressed in a pale green dress which fell to her knees; a sash of the same colour around her waist, and lace sleeves which stopped at her elbows. On her feet were a pair of strappy silver heels, and her hair was pulled into a tight bun._

" _You look beautiful Madeline." Gibbs said kissing her cheek. She smiled and let him in. He saw Kelly's bridesmaids before he saw Kelly. Jenny, Ziva, Abby and Jodie were all Kelly's bridesmaids, with Ziva's enormous baby bump protruding out. She was due almost any day now, but was determined not to go into labour on her friend's wedding day. She wouldn't however be standing at the altar with the others, she would be sitting at the altar. They ladies all had identical dresses to Maddie, but without the sashes. The sight of Kelly however took his breath away. She had a ¾ length pure white dress covered in lace, with a flowing skirt and tight bodice with a sweetheart neck line. The dress was sleeveless except for 2 thin straps that went over her shoulders. Her hair was curled and flowing loose with a single white rose clipped into it._

" _Do I look ok?" She asked. Gibbs didn't say a word._

" _I told you he would be speechless." Jenny said._

" _Kels, you look amazing." He managed to stutter._

" _Thank you." Kelly said, tears in her eyes._

" _Kelly don't you dare cry, your make-up will run. It took us ages to get it right." Maddie grinned._

" _Do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?" Abby asked._

" _Almost." Kelly said. "My something new is the dress, something old is my mother's locket." Kelly fiddled with the chain on her necklace. Something borrowed is Jenny's veil, but I don't have something blue."_

" _Yeah you do." Gibbs said, pulling and earring box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a pair of sapphire and diamond earrings. "They were my mother's." Gibbs lamented. "She would have wanted you to have them." Kelly placed them into her ears, and after 1 last check and a dab of Kelly's eyes, they left for the wedding._

The final picture was his favourite. It was of his brand new 2 week old grand-daughter, Jessica Shannon Palmer-Gibbs. She looked exactly like Kelly had when she was a baby. Chloe and TJ loved their new niece, and Gibbs knew the little girl would get spoilt rotten. As he was thinking about her, the elevator doors opened to reveal Jimmy and Kelly, with baby Jessica.

"Aunt Kelly Uncle Jimmy!" Came the call. The two were engulfed by the kids and greeted them with hugs and kisses all around. Kelly's gaze met her fathers and she smiled.

Gibbs's world was perfect. He had a loving wife in Jenny, 3 sons in TJ, Tony and Tim, 4 daughters in Kelly, Chloe, Abby and Ziva, 3 nephews in Elijah, Isaiah and Connor, 2 nieces in Jodie and Tali, a son-in-law in the form of Jimmy Palmer, a best friend in Ducky and his gorgeous grand-daughter Jessica. It would be a cold day in hell if any of them were ever taken from him, a cold day indeed.

The End

 **And there we are. Kelly's family is finally complete and whole. I wanna give a big shout out to all the reviewers I've had, all those who've favorited the story, and to all those who have followed both my story, and myself as a writer. It's a good feeling. I promise another story about Kelly is in the works, but at the moment I want to try and work on Finding Magic, as that is in the final ¼ of the story. One thing I do want to try with my second Kelly Gibbs story, is something I've never done before as a writer and I'm hoping it will expand my writing abilities.**

 **So thank you again, and I hope to hear from you guys soon.**

 **Please enjoy reading and I'll post again soon.**

 **Beth xxx**


End file.
